Punto débil
by nata-tan mashiro
Summary: -¿Sabes porque supe que me espiabas por las noches, pervertido?-¿Por que?-Porque te ponías tan cachondo al verme en pijama sobre mi cama que tus gemidos de placer al imaginarte lo que podrías hacerme se escuchaban demasiado en el silencio de la noche...
1. Punto devil

Cuando llegase, iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa. Porque ese gran pervertido sabría esa misma noche que no estaba bien espiar a las niñas cuando dormían. Esa noche aprendería la lección.

Ella nunca, en su vida, había visto sonrojado a Ikuto. Nunca. Era una persona fría, distante y dura (aunque no lo fuese con ella). Una persona que casi nunca dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos o estados de ánimo (bueno, solo mostraba su estado de perversión, y eso no contaba), no solo para hacerse el chulito o el interesante, sino para que la gente no viese si estaba asustado o dolorido, si se sentía contento o triste. Si era débil. Amu sabía que eso era solo una fachada. Una cara más de las pocas que tenía. Que solo quería protegerse de la gente para no hacerlas daño, para no involucrar a las personas que le importaban. O al menos eso era así antes. Ahora él era libre y podría haber mostrado su verdadero yo, pero aun así no lo hace.

Pero esa misma noche, ella le haría mostrar sus sentimientos. Dos en concreto. Los que el produce en ella cada vez que la ve y le hace una de sus muchas bromas. Nervios y, sobre todo, vergüenza. Esta vez, seria ella la que le produjera esos sentimientos y quizá alguno más.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, Amu espero a que el mayor pervertido de la historia se colara por el balcón, cosa que hacía muy a menudo últimamente, desde que había vuelto de la búsqueda de su padre. Un ruido se escucho en la oscuridad y Amu, rápidamente, se levanto de su cama, corrió las cortinas y abrió el corredor de cristal de su balcón. Allí se encontró a un Ikuto sorprendido que, de no ser porque Amu lo agarro de la camiseta que llevaba, se abría caído del balcón del susto que le había dado la pequeña.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo rápidamente Ikuto cuando se hubo sentado en el suelo del pequeño balcón.

-Esta es mi casa-respondió tajante Amu. Parecía enfadada.

-No me refería a eso…-se defendió el joven. Nunca se abría imaginado que Amu lo pillaría en sus visitas nocturnas a su cuarto.

-¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta de que me espiabas desde el balcón mientras duermo?-le pregunto divertida Amu. Esa noche se había prometido no sonrojarse por nada del mundo y, con suerte, hacer que Ikuto se muriera de la vergüenza. Y por el leve color rosado de las mejillas de este, diría que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-¿Espiarte? Tú deliras. Estas demasiado plana para que alguien quisiera espiarte por la noche, enana-respondió Ikuto a la defensiva. No debía notar su nerviosismo o, de lo contrario, estaría perdido.

Amu se sentó al lado de Ikuto, para sorpresa de él. Lo miro burlona y luego se acerco más a la cara del peliazul, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus desafiantes ojos oscuros. Esto iba a estar muy bien.

-¿Sabes porque supe que me espiabas por las noche, pervertido?-le susurro Amu con voz juguetona. Ikuto se quedo perplejo. Estaba tan cerca de él y no se había sonrojado para nada.

-¿Por qué?-Ikuto estaba tan asustado por ese cambio de personalidad de Amu que casi no podía ni hablar. El tono con el que Amu le hablaba le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Se veía demasiado provocativa. Demasiado sensual.

-Porque te ponías tan cachondo al verme en pijama sobre mi cama que tus gemidos de placer al imaginarte lo que podrías hacerme se escuchaban demasiado en el silencio de la noche-le dijo sensualmente en su oído. Se separo poco a poco de su oreja y lo miro a los ojos, provocándole. Ikuto estaba tan rojo que cualquiera lo abría confundido con un farolillo. La joven sonrió de lado. Había caído.

-Tu… Pequeña insolente…-logro decir Ikuto. Se sentía tan avergonzado que no era capaz de mirar a Amu a los ojos. Escondió la cara entre su flequillo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-pregunto la pelirosa. Nunca se había sentido más segura de sí misma en toda su vida. Porque ver a Ikuto sonrojado la hacía ver que el también era débil.

-Yo no me sonrojo…Niña-su voz sonaba ronca. Se estaba poniendo caliente.

-¿No?-Amu le levanto la cara agarrándolo con cuidado por su mentón, para que la mirara a los ojos. Ikuto los cerró. Prefería quedar como un autentico idiota a que Amu viese la vergüenza en sus ojos.

-No serias capaz de ponerme cachondo aunque lo intentaras-la desafío Ikuto. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No me retes, gato callejero-dijo.

Ikuto abrió los ojos. La vergüenza había desaparecido. En su lugar estaban esos destellos de picardía que siempre adornaban sus orbes azules.

-Inténtalo- la desafío de nuevo. Su sonrisa burlona se asomo por la comisura de sus labios cuando Amu se levantó del suelo del balcón. Pensaba que había ganado, aunque al principio le hubiesen pillado. No sabía hasta qué punto se equivocaba.

Su sonrisa se borro en el instante en el que Amu, entrando en su habitación oscura por la noche, se quedaba de pie, de espaldas a él y, sin vergüenza alguna reflejada en su blanco rostro, se iba quitando poco a poco la camiseta del pijama que llevaba. Cuando se la hubo quitado del todo, giro la cabeza hacia la cara de nuevo sonrojada a más no poder de Ikuto y le sonrió arrogante. Llevaba puesto un sostén negro. Sabía de antemano que el orgullo dañado de Ikuto haría que la desafiara a algo como eso para hacerla sonrojar.

-Cierra la boca, pervertido. Me acabo de quitar la camiseta y te ha faltado poco para ponerte caliente-Amu miro a la entrepierna de Ikuto. Este siguió su mirada y se dio la vuelta en cuanto vio el bulto que quería salir de sus pantalones.

Nunca. Nunca lo habían abochornado tanto como en aquel momento. Deseaba tirarse encima de Amu como un tigre hambriento que atrapa a su presa. Quería besarla, tocarla, rozarla contra todo su cuerpo caliente y hacerla gemir de placer.

-¡Madre de Dios! Ikuto nervioso y avergonzado por mi… ¿será esto un sueño?- se burlo la ojiambar. Sabía que la fiera sobre-hormonada que escondía Ikuto en su interior no tardaría en salir. A aquel gato se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia.

Amu se le acerco por detrás y lo abrazo por la espalda. Pego su pecho a su cuerpo y puso sus manos en la musculosa tripa de él.

-No sabía que te pondría tan caliente en cuestión de minutos, gatito-le dijo Amu- Ni tampoco que tu orgullo fuera crecer tanto…-bajo poco a poco las manos hasta el bulto que se escondía en los pantalones de Ikuto. Lo rozo con los dedos y el bulto creció más.

Ikuto gimió al sentir el contacto. No podía creer que la pequeña pervertida lo estuviera provocando de esa manera. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y llevó sus manos al trasero de Amu. Esta se sobresalto tanto que se pego mucho más que antes al pecho de Ikuto. Este sintió de golpe el pecho de Amu y sintió un escalofrió de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Amu se separo de él. Su mirada reflejaba seguridad. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si quieres tenerme, tendrás que decir la verdad-le advirtió.

Ikuto asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ikuto ¿estás caliente por mi?- pregunto sensual la joven.

-Sí, mucho-Ikuto tenía la voz ronca. Le costaba hablar- Muchísimo…

-¿Te gustaría tocarme?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si…-no podría aguantar mucho más.

-¿Me quieres?-la voz de Amu había cambiado. Quería saberlo de verdad, porque ella sí que le quería a él.

-No sabes cuánto te amo-dejo escapar el neko-hentai.

Amu se volvió a acercar a él lentamente. Le fue quitando la camiseta poco a poco.

-No podre aguantar más esta situación… ¿lo sabes, no?-Ikuto tenía la voz aun mas ronca-Si me provocas, vas a acabar muy mal. Sobre todo cuando en menos de un minuto podría tenerte.

-No me tendrás esta noche, Ikuto-le aviso-No me tocaras, ni me besaras. No me podrás ni rozar siquiera. Porque sé cuál es tu punto débil, y a ti ya no te sirve saber el mío.

Amu tiro la camiseta de Ikuto al suelo y lo jalo del cuello con ambas manos. Lo beso por el cuello lentamente, mientras el volvía a gemía de placer. Amu se dirigió a la oreja derecha del gato que tenía delante y empezó a lamer su lóbulo. Mientras Ikuto estaba en la Luna, Amu lo empujaba poco a poco hacia la puerta del balcón. En un visto y no visto, lo empujo de un tirón a fuera.

-¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo?-grito enfadado el peliazul.

-Llámalo venganza, llámalo karma-Amu sonreía victoriosa, mirando el resultado de su plan- Vuelve a espiarme de nuevo y volveré a dejarte con las ganas de tocarme, pervertido.

Amu cerro la puesta del balcón, le puso el pestillo y cerro las cortinas. Se metió en la cama y toda la vergüenza de aquella situación la abarco de lleno. Se sonrojo a más no poder e intento dormir. Nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de sí misma.

Mientras, un Ikuto cabreado y rabioso saltaba de tejado en tejado, sin camisa. La próxima vez, no caería.


	2. Venganza

Se siente la tardanza. Aki les traigo el cap.

Venganza. Una de sus palabras preferidas junto con gato, pervertido y callejero: lo que Amu siempre le decía. La madrugada anterior, la pequeña pelirrosa de ojos claros lo había humillado como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. No solo por el hecho de que había intentado seducirlo, cosa que no le jodió del todo (todos sabemos porque ¬¬), sino porque esa niña le había ganado en su propio juego. Tales eran las ganas que el tenia de tenerla, que ella le izo hacer ciertas cosas, una de las cuales eran demasiado privadas. ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! Solo por poder tocarla, cosa que nunca sucedió. Consejo sobre chicas: nunca creas las palabras que te dice una pelirrosa de 15 años cuando sabe que estas a 1000 por hora, y sobre todo si sabe con seguridad que es ella la que lo provoca.

Ahora, tumbado en su cama cómodamente, pensaba detenidamente la mejor venganza que podía idear para su querida Amu. Esto era de locos. Los dos se querían, los dos lo sabían. Pero en el amor, hay cosas que crean una barrera entre la persona amada y tú. Y tanto él como ella sabían cual era: or-gu-llo. Esa simple palabra que provocó que Ikuto se sonrojara. Porque cuando a un hombre le machacan su orgullo, en este caso literalmente (haber quien es el listo que coge esta indirecta n.n), la vergüenza de haberlo perdido ante esa persona, es lo peor que le puede pasar.

Pero esa noche, cuando su plan estuviese bien atado en su mente, Amu sabría lo que es la venganza. Una venganza que la aria gritar de placer. Porque NADIE se metía con Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Y esa noche, su dulce Amu lo sabría.

Aunque reconoce que quizá se paso un poco, la superioridad que sentía Amu en aquellos momentos era infinita. Se había reído de Ikuto en su propia cara de gato. Le había dejado claro que ya había crecido, y que no era la misma niña que dejo hace años. Había dejado a Ikuto con las ganas y, para ser sincera, también a ella misma.

Cuando se metió en la cama, era ya bastante tarde. Era sábado y sus padres se habían ido a casa de sus abuelos con Ami, por lo que tenía la casa para ella solita. Ya tapada hasta el cuello, apago la luz. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir. De repente, sintió que la manta se movía detrás de ella.

-¡Ah!-grito asustada al sentir unas manos alrededor de su cintura que la apresaban.

- Buenas noches, pervertida…-susurro Ikuto en su oído.

Amu se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Ikuto. Casi le da un sincope al escuchar su voz.

-¡Tu! Como no lo pensé antes… ¿Has venido a por la revancha?-pregunto burlona Amu.

-He venido a vengarme de tu jueguecito de ayer. ¿No creerías que esto quedaría así, verdad?

-Jueguecito que te excito de sobremanera, deberías decir. No he olvidado tus palabras, Ikuto.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso estoy aquí.

Ikuto se puso encima de Amu en un parpadeo. Ella intento quitárselo de encima, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el ya había inmovilizado su cuerpo. Había cogido las pequeñas y blancas muñecas con su mano izquierda y las había colocado por encima de su cabeza pelirrosa. Sus piernas quedaron separadas por las de él, y su cuerpo en si por las caderas del joven.

-Quítate de encima- le ordeno ella. No paraba de moverse debajo de el, pero paro cuando noto la cara de satisfacción del gato callejero. No paraba de rozar su sexo con el suyo.

-Estate quieta. Me estas poniendo peor…-la voz de Ikuto se volvió ronca. Le costaba tragar saliva.

Amu intento liberarse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero algo imprevisto se lo impidió.

-Ahh-suspiro Amu.

Ikuto, con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, había empezado a rozar la parte del pecho de Amu.

-P-para. No hagas eso… ¡Ahh!

El joven bajo la cabeza para ver mejor a Amu en la oscuridad. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y estaba sonrojada. Ikuto la miro y ella le contuvo la mirada, hasta que las caricias de la mano de él en su pecho fueron más fuertes y cerró los ojos.

-Ikuto-musito ella.

Ikuto la beso en los labios. Empezó con solo un roce, pero luego, sin pedir permiso, coló su lengua en la boca de ella, hasta que ella le correspondió. Ikuto aflojo el agarre y empezó a subirle la camiseta a Amu.

-No…para…-gemía ella.

-Me pides que pare, pero tu cuerpo me pide más, y tus gemidos también. Amu, no tenias que haberte reído de mi, ¿verdad?

-No…-no paraba de gemir.

Le subió la camiseta hasta debajo del pecho. Empezó a lamerle el cuello, poco a poco, mientras su mano libre cogía el seno derecho y lo masajeaba. No llevaba sujetador.

-Dios, no puedo parar…-dijo Ikuto. Su miembro ya había crecido como la noche anterior y el movimiento que la chica hacia para intentar liberarse no le ayudaba.

Subió la camiseta de Amu del todo. La sentó sobre la cama y se la quito por el cuello. Aun tenía las muñecas de Amu inmovilizadas. Cuando le hubo quitado la camiseta, la volvió a tumbar en la cama y la empezó a lamer desde la tripa hasta el pecho. Amu empezó a gemir más fuerte, pero dio un gritito agudo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ikuto la estaba atando las muñecas con la camiseta de su pijama.

-¿Pero qué haces?-pregunto enojada la joven.

-Así puedo saborearte mejor…-respondió sensual el gato.

Empezó a chupar el pezón izquierdo de la muchacha hasta que este se puso duro. Hizo lo mismo con el otro hasta que no aguanto más y se quito la camiseta. Tenía mucho calor y estaba empezando a sudar.

-Ikuto- volvió a gemir la pelirrosa. Los gemidos de ella ponían más caliente a Ikuto, que empezaba a meter la mano en el pantalón de la chica, rozando su intimidad, provocándola.

-Amu, súbete un poco-le ordeno el joven. Ella obedeció e intento levantarse un poco de la cama, para que así el peliazul pudiera quitarle el pantalón que le estorbaba. El hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio.

De repente Amu lo agarro del cuello con los brazos y lo beso apasionadamente. Ikuto empezó a gemir entre beso y beso; la pelirrosa estaba rozando su rodilla contra el gran bulto bajo los bóxers.

Ikuto cayó de espaldas en la cama de puro placer, lo que empujo a Amu a colocarse sobre él. Sus manos estaban atrapadas debajo de la cabeza del joven, por lo que el aun tenía el control. Maliciosamente, este empezó a masajear el trasero de Amu, bajándole las braguitas negras que llevaba poco a poco hasta quitarlas del todo. El llevo la mano a la intimidad de ella, ahora al descubierto, donde metió su dedo corazón.

-¡Ah!-chillo la pelirrosa. No se esperaba para nada eso, por lo que empezó a moverse al ritmo del dedo de Ikuto.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba, mientras un Ikuto cegado de placer volvía a chupar los pezones.

Amu no podía más. Estaba muy cansada y se desplomo sobre Ikuto. El saco su dedo se dentro de ella y empezó a lamerlo. Para sorpresa de él, Amu levanto su cabeza del pecho del joven y también lamio sus dedos.

-Eres una pervertida. Gemías como si no hubieras disfrutado de esto un tu vida-se burlo el joven. La pregunta que hizo este a continuación fue tan de repente que Amu casi se muere de la vergüenza- ¿Aun eres virgen?

Amu se levanto todo lo que pudo de encima de Ikuto, quito rápidamente los brazos de debajo de su peliazul cabeza y le pego con los puños juntos en el pecho.

-¿Pero qué coño haces? Pensaba que te había gustado tanto como a mí- se quejo enojado.

-Y yo que sabias que mi primera vez fue con Tadase.

-¿Qué?- el muchacho estaba confundido- Eso es mentira. Tadase nunca se habría acostado contigo. Por Dios, es Tadase. Además, tú me amas. Tú querías que fuese el primero. Lo sé.

Ikuto se incorporo, se sentó en la cama y agarro de la cadera a Amu.

-¿O ahora me vas a negar lo evidente?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una mentira? Tú ya no eres virgen, ¿no? Tú también me amas, ayer lo dijiste. Pero aun así, tu primera vez no fue conmigo.

-Tú no sabes de lo que estas ablando-dijo tajante el muchacho.

-Pero tú me quieres. Y yo… bueno, yo también te quiero.

- Lárgate de una buena vez-la pelirrosa estaba cabreada, muy cabreada. Se había burlado de ella por ser virgen, ella le había soltado una trola enorme, y ahora el la decía que la quería. No sabía porque se sentía así, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería ver al peliazul.

Ikuto, dolido, se puso los vaqueros oscuros y la camiseta negra rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia el balcón con paso pausado y, antes de irse, miro hacia atrás, donde Amu le daba la espalda, ya vestida con su camiseta del pijama y con los brazos cruzados.

-Amu-la llamo.

-Que-dijo ella.

-Volvere. Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero por si acaso.

Antes de que Amu pudiese volverse havia el, el balcón ya estaba bacio, con la suave brisa de la noche ondeando las transparentes cortinas.

Ikuto saltaba de tejado en tejado, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Amu. _Vete de aquí, gato de mierda. Y déjame en paz de una maldita vez._

No sabía que había molestado tanto a su niña de dorados ojos, pero ya se intuía quien podría estar detrás de todo eso.

En ese momento, en una gran casa, empezó a sonar el teléfono. Alguien lo cogió, con sueño. Amu le conto lo que había pasado con el gato pervertido, mientras le pedía perdón por lo que le había dicho.

Al despedirse, colgó el teléfono. Unos ojos rojos como el rubí centellearon con malicia bajo la luz de la Luna. Todo acababa de empezar.


	3. Vodka de piruleta

De madrugada, por las calles iluminadas solo por las farolas y la luna llena, un joven de ojos zafiro brillantes y arrogantes, no hace falta que diga quién era, pensaba en donde demonios estaba y como es que se había perdido de camino a su balcón.

Con la botella de vodka en la mano derecha, Ikuto caminaba hacia la casa de Amu. Aunque más que caminar, se tambaleaba, intentando no caerse de bruces sobre el asfalto. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a la pequeña pelirrosa, y ya no podía más.

Llevaba las dos semanas emborrachándose para intentar no pensar en ella, pero hasta el alcohol se burlaba de él. ¿¡Vodka de piruleta! Tenían que estar de coña. Del mismo color rosado fuerte que el suave cabello de ella. ¡Venga ya!

Con tanto pensar en Amu, en las dos noches de pasión y venganzas, mandó a la mierda el miedo que tenía de volver a verla, y medio somnoliento por la borrachera y medio inconscientemente divertido por la estúpida situación en la que se encontraba, hecho a andar hacia su casa. Al diablo con todo.

Cuando Amu vio a Ikuto intentando saltar los barrotes de su balcón, no se sorprendió para nada. _Volveré. Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero por si acaso. _Lo que si la sorprendió mogollón fue el hecho de que Ikuto llevaba una botella en su mano derecha, y que al intentar posar su pie izquierdo para estar completamente dentro del balcón, se tropezó con su otro pie, golpeándose contra el cristal de las puertas corredoras. Su cara se quedo plasmada en el cristal mientras caía lentamente hasta el suelo, donde se quedo de rodillas, su cara todavía en el cristal.

-¿Ikuto?-Amu se aproximo hasta el balcón. No sabía si su voz sonaba preocupada o divertida.

Ikuto no se movió de su lugar. Continuaba de rodillas, aun con la botella en la mano, que se había salvado de la caída.

Amu lo miro sin comprender. Termino de acercarse hasta el cristal e intento correr la puerta. El gato callejero cayó de bruces en el suelo. Amu emitió un gritito agudo y se quedo de pie, mirando el bulto pervertido que se había caído. De repente, se escucho una risita grave.

La joven miro a Ikuto. ¿Se estaba riendo? Se había caído en todo el cristal y se había vuelto a caer al duro suelo de su cuarto. ¿Y se estaba riendo?

Al ver que no paraba de reír, Amu toco a Ikuto con uno de sus pies desnudos. Este ni se inmuto, pero seguía riéndose. Volvió a tocarle con el pie, esta vez más bruscamente, e Ikuto se dio la vuelta y se coloco boca arriba. Amu se asusto y sin darse cuenta dio un saltito respingón hacia atrás.

-Irónico, ¿verdad? El gato que casi se cae del balcón- su voz sonaba extraña.

Ikuto se incorporo lentamente, intentando no caerse en el intento. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse estando de pie, dio un corto trago a la botella.

-¿Qué…?-hablo la muchacha, totalmente confundida.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, enana-Ikuto hablaba raro, yéndose con las vocales. No podía ser-Te dije que no volvieras aquí, que no quería volverte a ver mas-imito Ikuto con voz chillona- ¿Sabes? Me da lo mismo lo que me digas. Ahora, voy a hablar YO, y tú vas a sentarte en tu camita rosada y vas a escucharme, ¿entendiste?

Amu comprendió. La botella, las caídas, la forma de hablar. ¡Estaba borracho!

-Como una cuba, si, pero aun tengo conciencia de lo que digo-parecía haberla leído la mente.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?-pregunto contrariada Amu.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, kremlin chicleado-parecía como si estuviese cabreado. Hace un momento estaba riéndose, y ahora… ¿sería bipolar?-Siéntate y escúchame de una jodida vez.

Amu obedeció, ofendida por el nuevo mote.

-Bien. Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que no sé quién te ha dicho cosas sobre mí, sobre mi vida estos tres últimos años, sobre… sobre lo que yo siento por ti-hizo una pausa larga. Parecía que se estaba poniendo más nervioso con cada palabra que decía. Dio otro trago a la botella y comenzó a caminar de un lado de la habitación a otro, como para ablando consigo mismo- Pero es mentira. Sea lo que sea es mentira. Y si, puede que sea un cobarde egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero nunca te engañaría con algo así. Al menos a ti no.

Amu lo seguía con la mirada a cada paso que daba. Algunas veces se tambaleaba ligeramente. Lo miraba con la mirada seria, semisonrojada. Ikuto continúo.

-Se que… que es difícil tratarme, que no te lo pongo fácil. Sé que piensas que soy un maldito pervertido que lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama para desvirgarte (N/A: no sabía que existía esa palabra, en serio XD). Y lo peor de todo es que soy un idiota que solo quería decirte te amo sin que me pegaras o patearas por ello, de forma bonita y romántica, no porque estuviese cachondo…

A Amu el corazón se le paro, dejando de latir por unos instantes. Ikuto paro de repente, dejando de hablar también.

-Mierda… Ya lo he jodido otra vez.

-Dios, estas como una cabra-soltó Amu, sonrojada a más no poder- Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota…-se repetía continuamente, cada vez más en un susurro.

-Para, no hace falta que me lo digas. Se perfectamente como soy, enana.

Ikuto se arrodillo frente a Amu, que estaba sentada en su cama. Dio otro trago a la botella y levantó la cabeza, mirando con esos ojos hipnotizantes a Amu, que sentía que de no ser porque estaba sentada, se habría caído gracias a sus piernas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Amu? No… No sé qué coño me pasa. No sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni aun estando ebrio. No sé porqué tuviste que salvarme de Easter, porqué me protegiste, porqué luchaste por mi libertad, por mi. Lo único que quiero es odiarte, y no puedo. Lo único que quiero es alejarte de mí para que no sufras, para que no te hagan daño. Pero haga lo que haga, no puedo dejar de venir aquí, a tu estúpido balcón siempre abierto. A ti.

Amu estaba a punto de gritarle que era un estúpido gato pervertido que solo quería burlarse de ella y que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pero eso sería la mayor mentira que habría dicho en toda su vida.

Ikuto apoyó los brazos, cruzándolos, sobre las piernas de Amu y escondió su rostro en ellos. La botella de vodka de piruleta estaba a un lado de la pierna derecha de él, vacía por completo.

-Y ahora querrás que te crea, y que no crea las palabras de Tadase. Que no crea que no me quieres, que ya te has acostado con otras, que no me esperaste.

Ikuto se levantó rápidamente, quitando sus brazos de encima de Amu.

-Lo único que quiero en este momento, lo único en lo que pienso ahora mismo, es en esto.

Ikuto se agacho un poco y poso suavemente sus labios en los de Amu. Esta se sobresalto de tal manera que cayó hacia atrás, quedando tumbada en la cama. Ikuto la siguió, apoyándose con las manos y las rodillas en la cama. Fue tan rápido que Amu tardo en darse cuenta de que ya no sentía el beso de Ikuto, de que este se había dejado caer hacia un lado, tumbándose en la cama, y de que, para colmo, se había quedado dormido, seguramente por los efectos del alcohol.

Amu se incorporo rápidamente, mirando totalmente cabreada a un gato callejero que se había quedado dormido en pleno beso. La muchacha de ojos ámbar miro el reloj de su mesilla. Las 5 de la madrugada. Definitivamente lo que quedaba de noche se le aria muy larga. Sobre todo si tenía que dormir al lado de Ikuto, en esos momentos borracho y emocionalmente descontrolado.

Antes de quedarse dormida al aldo del muchacho, Amu se lamio los labios. _Piruleta_.

**Si, no hay lemon, pero es que no me salía. El lemon que haga tiene que ser atrevido y totalmente pervertido, a ser posible. Totalmente OOC. La idea de este cap me vino de repente, en un botellón, cuando probé por primera vez el vodka de piruleta. Realmente delicioso. Pensé… ¿Cómo se vería Ikuto borracho? Cuando llegue a las dos de la madrugada, aun con la botella vacía de vodka en la mano, me puse a escribir el cap. Es corto porque tenía un sueño que te cagas y tuve que dejarlo así.**

**Quiero dar gracias por esperar. Y por cierto, ****Angelzk,**** tú quieres lemon. Por lo que se de ti, te encanta. Estoy mal de inspiración en el caso de lemones, porque me van más los sentimientos. Algunas ideas para un lemon me vendrían bien, como el lugar o la situación, alguna acción, lo que sea. ¡Ayudadme, gente!**

**Gracias n.n**


	4. Juegos nocturnos

Por más que la joven de ojos miel intentaba dormir, le resultaba imposible. Tener a un Ikuto medio borracho, aunque estuviese dormido, justo a su lado, no era precisamente bueno. Todo estaba a oscuras, solo la luna dejaba caer un poco de luz. El silencio ponía todavía más nerviosa a Amu. Estaba tumbada de lado, mirando a la pared, dejando a Ikuto a su derecha, el cual estaba profundamente dormido, mirando hacia el techo.

El constante debate dentro de la cabeza de Amu es lo que también contribuía a no dejarla dormir.

_Ikuto está en mi cuarto, en mi cama, justo a mi lado… ¡Y borracho! ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer cuando se despierte?_

_Sabes que aunque este borracho, te sigue gustando. Te gusta aunque sea un pervertido, un gato callejero, un bruto… Además, sabes qué es eso, en realidad, lo que más te gusta de él. Porque aunque lo niegues, llegas a ser mucho peor._

_¡Y un jamón! N-no soy como él._

_Y lo sigues negando. De hecho, en este momento estas pensando en hacer cosas raras con el… Esta profundamente dormido… ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo? Realmente, no tendría desperdicio explorar mas allá de lo que ya has visto._

_¡¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres d-decir que l-le toque? Pero, si se despierta…_

La voz de la parte pervertida de Amu cambio. En su lugar, apareció una voz seductora y burlona a la vez, como riéndose de ella. **Su **voz.

_¿Te lo estas planteando, Amu?_

_¡No! E-es solo que… Estoy ablando conmigo misma. ¡Para!_

Amu abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Malditas hormonas de adolescente! Se giró, poco a poco, sobre sí misma, para encontrarse con un lindo Ikuto dormido. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo hacía? ¿Y si la pillaba? Estaría perdida para siempre, aguantando sus bromas. Para empezar, ¡no tenia que haberle dejado entrar! Pero ya estaba hecho.

La joven se incorporo lentamente, quedando sentada en la suave cama. Primero lo examino. Lo observo desde el pelo color zafiro brillante hasta los pies. Su collar con el dije en forma de cruz colgaba de su cuello, y su camisa dejaba ver mas allá de sus hombros. Su ropa estaba toda arrugada, y olía a sudor y a alcohol, aparte del característico aroma del joven. Lo último en lo que se percato fue en sus labios, entreabiertos, respirando tranquilamente. Amu mando al infierno lo que podría pasarle después y, por una vez, dejo que su cuerpo hiciese lo que quería. Tocarle a él. Tocar a Ikuto.

Aun sentada delante de él, agacho la cabeza y poso sus labios con los suyos. Cerró los ojos, con las mejillas más que sonrojadas. Se asusto cuando vio que el peliazul la correspondía. Amu abrió los ojos. Aun estaba dormido. ¿Lo aria como acto reflejo? Poso su mano en la mejilla de él, intensificando el beso. Amu no se lo creía. ¡Sera pervertido! Al acabar el beso, Ikuto pareció seguir dormido. Esto le estaba encantando a la joven. ¿Podría hacer lo que quisiera, CUALQUIER cosa, sin que él se diese cuenta? Eso había que verlo.

Amu comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de Ikuto, dejando suaves besos de mariposa. El muchacho dejaba salir de su boca pequeños suspiros. Siguió bajando poco a poco sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa. Al levantar la cabeza, lo que vio la dejo sin respiración. Debajo de la cintura de él, bajo los pantalones, había un bulto. Amu miro la cara de Ikuto rápidamente, para comprobar que DE VERDAD estaba dormido. No sería la primera vez que fingía estarlo. Estaba dormido, eso era seguro. Pero la cara reflejaba otra cosa. _Placer._ ¿Pero de donde había salido ese gran pervertido, asaltador de cunas, depravado mental? Pero, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás… ¡Esto estaba fuera de control! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seguía? ¿Intentaba dormir? Como si fuese posible…

Mientras, Ikuto seguía dormido. Soñaba con que Amu le besaba, le besaba por el cuello, la mano de ella en su mejilla, cálida, como ella. Soñaba que le encantaba. Parecía todo tan real…

De vuelta con Amu, que no sabía que pensar. Como no sabía qué hacer, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, mirando a la pared. Tenía que dejar de hacer esas cosas o… ¡acabaría siendo como él!

De repente, sintió una mano en su pierna. Giro la cabeza asustada_. ¡Ay mi madre!___Ikuto estaba también de lado, y había puesto su mano en la pierna de ella. Amu volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la pared. Definitivamente, ¡era imposible que estuviese dormido! Intento acercarse lo más posible a la pared, pero eso no fue una buena idea. Ikuto también se acerco, esta vez con la mano en la cintura de ella, debajo del pecho, atrayéndola hacia él lo más posible. Amu gimió. El miembro de Ikuto había crecido, y estaña rozando su sexo. Lo que vino a continuación fue mucho más lejos.

Ella intentaba alejarse de él, moviéndose para detrás y para delante. Otro error. El volvió a acercarla, rozando todavía más sus sexos, haciendo gemir fuerte a los dos a la vez. Ikuto ronroneaba cuando ella volvía a intentar zafarse. Amu estaba que no podía más. Se moría de ganas por que Ikuto la besara y la tocara. Se estaba volviendo pervertida, y eso no le gustaba nada. El gato borracho no le dejo seguir pensando. Subió más su mano, por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes del pijama oscuro de Amu. Subió y subió hasta llegar a su pecho, sin protección alguna. Empezó a acariciar el pecho derecho de la joven, hasta que el pezón de este se puso duro. La muchacha soltaba pequeños gemidos, cada uno más fuerte y caliente que el anterior. Él dejo de acariciar la delantera de la joven y volvió a bajar, esta vez hasta el pantalón corto del pijama de Amu. Y esta que no se lo creía. Sus sentidos se nublaron y dejo de respirar cuando la mano del pervertido se metió sin permiso bajo sus pantalones, sobre sus braguitas de encaje rosa. Empezó a frotar la parte privada de Amu, haciendo que un líquido transparente empezase a vibrar dentro de su vagina. Ella, instintivamente, llevo su mano derecha hasta la de Ikuto, intentando inútilmente sacar la mano de ahí. Pero él, despierto o dormido, no lo permitiría. Hizo los roces más fuertes y constantes, y a pesar de la fuerza de Amu, saco la mano de su pantalón y la llevó directamente debajo de las bragas. Introdujo dos dedos en la entrada de ella, moviéndolos enérgicamente.

Amu seguía el vaivén sin remedio alguno, rozándose todavía más con el miembro erecto del joven. Incapaz de dejar de gemir, Amu se guio de su vena perversa y, con la mano que intentaba parar al ojiazul, empezó a masajear el mimbro de este. Y así, los dos mutuamente masturbándose, uno dormido y la otra despierta a más no poder, empezaron a gemir. Y de donde vinieron esos gemidos llegaron más suspiros e hiperventilaciones.

-Ah, ah, ah… Ikuto, despierta, despierta-repetía ella continuamente cuando era capaz de hablar, apretando más el pene del joven- Despierta o te juro que te echo de aquí… ¡Ah!

Otro dedo más se introdujo en su interior. E Ikuto seguía soñando. Amu estaba a punto de hacerlo con él. Claramente, era un sueño. No se esperaba que al despertar descubriera lo contrario.

Amu, cansada a más no poder, saco fuerza de donde no las tenía y empujo a Ikuto al suelo, aun con la mano en sus pantalones. Los dos cayeron de la cama, ya que Ikuto tenía los dedos dentro de Amu y la seguía agarrando con fuerza.

Al sentir el golpe, Ikuto se despertó. Se despertó con Amu encima de él, ésta mirando boca arriba. Se despertó con la mano dentro de su ropa interior y muy excitado. Ikuto dio un pequeño gritito de impresión e intento sacar sus dedos de ahí. Otro error más. Al moverse, Amu gimió mas fuerte, llevando las manos hasta la cabeza del joven, agarrándolo de los hombros.

-¿A-Amu?-pregunto sonrojado. Saco rápidamente la mano y agarro la cintura de la joven con los brazos. Le dolía la cabeza, como pequeñas descargas que le arañaban el cerebro.

Amu dejo caer la cabeza a un lado, derrotada por el cansancio y el placer. En cuanto recuperara el aliento, y el pulso, lo haría pagar. De la manera más pervertida que podría imaginar.

**Corto, lo sep. Pero el que viene será mejor. Os lo digo en serio. Gracias.**


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Mirada de cabreo superior de ella. Mirada de absoluta confusión de él. Miradas avergonzadas y perdidas. Peleas internas en cada cabeza de los jóvenes sobre el otro.

Ikuto estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, tocándose la cabeza. Le dolía a más no poder. Resaca.

Amu estaba de pie, aun con la camiseta del pijama oscuro un poco subida por lo pasado anteriormente. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio no sacaría a Ikuto de su cuarto ahora mismo?

-Dime algo-suplico el peliazul afligido.

-¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? No sé qué está pasando, no sé porque estás aquí. No sé porque te deje entrar anoche-La muchacha estaba enfadada consigo misma.

-Realmente, aun eres una niña-suspiro el muchacho-Siempre haces un drama de todo lo que hago.

-¿Cómo? Un drama porno, no te jode-se había sonrojado intensamente al escuchar que la volvía a llamar niña- Y por última vez, no me llames niña.

-¿Si? No me llames tu a mi pervertido-se defendió el.

-Lo eres. Solo tienes que ver lo que… lo que acabas de hacer-y el sonrojo aumentaba-Por el amor de Dios, ¡estabas dormido! ¿Tú que mierda sueñas?

-No es mi culpa que haya soñado que tu…No, quiero decir que no soy consciente de lo que sueño. Además, tu tampoco te has quedado quietecita, por lo que se.

-E-eso da lo mismo-dijo nerviosa. Pero eso no le bastó a él. Sonrió burlón.

Ikuto se levantó, aun con el fuerte dolor en las sienes, y se acerco a Amu, quedando delante de ella, con los brazos a los costados. Se agacho para poder ver la cara de Amu, que lo miraba desafiante, color rosado en sus mejillas.

-No quieres que te llame niña, pero no me demuestras que ya no lo eres. No puedo creerte si te sonrojas cada vez que te hablo o me acerco a menos de un metro. Eres una _niña, _Amu, y eso no lo puedes cambiar-la miraba con superioridad- Eres tan infantil como siempre.

Lo que vino a continuación, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Amu estaba que echaba chispas y, sin tener control de su cuerpo, le propino un puñetazo a Ikuto, al cual cogió desprevenido. Le dio en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo tal efecto que el joven se tambaleo hacia atrás, no supo si por que aun podría estar un poco borracho o por la fuerza del golpe. Tenía cerrado los ojos, con la cara de lado. Amu aun mantenía el puño cerrado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Como no había vuelta atrás, dejo que su corazón se vaciase, mostrando sus sentimientos.

-¡Estoy harta de que no me tomes en serio, de que pienses que siempre voy a seguirte! ¡Siempre te vas y vuelves con una sonrisa arrogante en tu estúpida cara! Me llamas niña, pero tú eres el más infantil de los dos-Amu estaba en modo explosión, y ya no había quien la parase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que chillaba-¡Madura! No tienes derecho a hablarme así, y a entrar en mi cuarto sin mi permiso. N-no… ¡No tienes derecho a ser libre! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiese salvado! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiese sacado de Easter! Ojala nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti, ojala te hubiese visto como un enemigo, como tenía que haber sido. ¡Me has jodido la vida, gato estúpido!

La habitación quedo en silencio de nuevo. Ikuto la miraba sorprendido. Sorprendido y muy dolido. La ira lo inundo y todo su corazón se volvió oscuro. En un parpadeo, se acero rápidamente a la muchacha que tenía delante y la agarro de las muñecas fuertemente, golpeándola violentamente contra la pared. La aprisiono con su cuerpo, quedándola inmovilizada. Coloco las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, en la pared.

Se acerco a la muchacha pelirrosa y la beso. La beso con fuerza, con violencia. Mientras ella intentaba ladear la cara, el volvía a capturar sus labios. Mientras ella intentaba morderle la boca, el jugaba con su legua. Cuando se separo de ella, Amu lo miraba con reproche.

-¡No sabes todo lo que he sufrido para llegar a ser libre! ¡Cuántas noches he soñado con un futuro! ¡Todo lo despreciable y horrible que me han obligado a hacer, incluso a ti! ¡Las veces que me han castigado por no hacerte daño! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Siempre he intentado alejarte de mí! ¡He intentado que me odiaras!

Las lágrimas de Amu comenzaron a caer, cristalinas y brillantes, mirando la cara de dolor de Ikuto. Sus ojos la miraban con odio, la primera vez que la miraba así.

-Tú no me conoces-dijo por ultimo.

La soltó poco a poco, cayendo al suelo a la vez que ella. Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados sobre el frio suelo, se miraron. Se miraron a los ojos, las mejillas de los dos sonrojadas sin saber por qué.

Ikuto se levantó rápidamente, cogiendo la botella de vodka vacía que estaba junto a la cama. Se dirigía al balcón con paso lento, aun con dolor de cabeza, y más con los gritos de unos y de otros. Se marcho más pronto de lo que Amu se imaginaba.

**No es lo que os esperabais, pero aquí las reglas las pongo yop ;)**

**El caso es que pronto subiré más caps. Hasta entonces, os dejo este chiquitito.**


	6. El escondite perfecto

Estaba anocheciendo ya cuando decidió hacerlo. Aun cuando llevaba sin verlo unas semanas, no podía decir si lo que sentía era que lo extrañaba o que se sentía mal por él, por lo que le dijo. O ambas cosas. Amu estaba sentada en su cuarto, esperando una llamada que se tardaba demasiado. Al rato, su teléfono violeta empezó a vibrar y rápidamente lo descolgó y se lo puso en el oído.

-¿Utau?-dijo débilmente.

-La misma. Bueno, quizás con el pelo más corto de lo normal, pero…-la pelirrosa la interrumpe.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para saber de tu estilismo. Necesito un favor.

-¿Y ese favor tiene que ver con…?

-Con tu hermano.

-Si es que lo sabía. Estas realmente obsesionada con Ikuto. ¡Eres como la yo de antes, pero con el pelo rosa y totalmente plana!

-¡No estoy plana! Ahora tengo bultos, pero veras cuando crezca… El caso es que necesito que me digas donde vive.

-¿En serio? Raro, Realmente raro. Pensaba que era él quien siempre iba a tu casa, no al revés.

-Bueno, ha ocurrido algo que… que bueno, algo que no es cosa tuya. ¿Me la vas a dar o no?

-Claro. Pero como se enfade, no tendrás sitio para esconderte, cosa chicleada.

-Rubia de bote.

-Cállate y déjame que te la de-y así le dijo la calle y el numero a Amu.

-Gracias Utau. Eres la mejor.

-Y encima con rubio natural. ¡Natural, te digo!

Amu cortó la llamada. No tiene tiempo de hablar con Utau, al menos no en ese momento. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es ir a disculparse con el gato pervertido. Y es lo que va a hacer.

Siempre se había olvidado de todos sus problemas haciendo abdominales, o boxeando. Pero ese problema era demasiado. Ahora todo en lo que pensaba era en ella, para cambiar de rutina. Por la ventana se veía que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, raro en el mes de junio.

Ikuto intentaba hacer tanto ejercicio como podía, pensando que al sentir dolor se olvidaría de ella. Sin resultado alguno, se coloco debajo de la barra de metal que tenía en el techo y coloco las manos con fuerza en ella. Apretó los músculos de sus brazos al subir y bajar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la barra. Y así estuvo durante media hora, en la que no paraba de llover.

Cansado, se bajo de la barra y se miro las manos, rojas por la fuerza que ejercía. Se quito la camiseta y en vaqueros negros con un cinturón blanco y gris, volvió a subirse a la barra. Las manos le dolían y su cuerpo le pedía que parase, pero él seguía. Cuando ya volvía a recuperar fuerzas al subir, llamaron a la puerta. _Sera Utau_, pensó. _Tiene que venir a traerme el nuevo estuche para el violín que le encargue._ Se bajo de nuevo de la barra de metal y cogió el telefonillo que le habían instalado en su cuarto, para más comodidad a la hora de abrir. Ni siquiera dejo que Utau hablara. Le dio al botoncito de la llave y lo coloco en su sitio. Despreocupadamente, volvió a colocar sus manos en la barra y siguió con lo suyo.

Amu subió, calada de arriba abajo, hasta la parte superior de la casa de Ikuto. La había abierto la puerta sin preguntar quién era. ¿Tendrá una cámara para ver quién es? Cuando llego hasta el pasillo, busco la luz de su habitación. La planta baja de la casa estaba con las luces encendidas, pero la planta superior solo estaba alumbrada por la leve luz de las farolas de la calle, que se colaba por la ventana del pasillo. Entro en la habitación casi sin respirar, pensando en que se encontraría. La puerta estaba medio abierta, por lo que no hizo ruido al entrar. Ikuto estaba en una barra que estaba en el techo. Su habitación era azul marino apagado, con una cama grande desecha. El escritorio estaba lleno de partituras. Había otra puerta, seguramente la del baño. Su violín estaba en el suelo, junto a la cama, en un estuche de color blanco entreabierto. En una estantería había mogollón de libros, y al lado estaba el armario.

-Si vas a estar ahí plantada toda la noche, avísame. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Ikuto dio un hábil salto, quedando de pie frente a la barra de metal. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con una Amu empapada de agua, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el cuerpo temblando. Su cara se quedo seria, pero en el fondo el joven se encontraba más que sorprendido.

-Que haces aquí-no era una pregunta, era más una orden, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo simplemente ella. Empezó a temblar más cuando Ikuto se le acerco.

-Qué casualidad. Yo no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo. Si quieres puedes irte ya a casa. Está oscureciendo y no queremos que tus padres se preocupen, ¿verdad, niña?

-No me trates como un cabrón, Ikuto. He venido a hablar contigo y no voy a irme de aquí hasta que me escuches. Puedes oír lo que tengo que decirte o puedes echarme de aquí conmigo dando gritos y pegando patadas. Tú eliges.

Ikuto, todo sudado por el ejercicio, se le acerco más, y la miro con su mirada de _vas-a-hacer-lo-que-yo-te- diga-porque-aquí-mando-yo_. Pero en vez de bajar la mirada como pensaba que haría, ella le mantuvo la mirada. Zafiro contra oro. Se sabía que ganaría ella. Ikuto suspiro y se dirigió hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Está bien. Pero voy a darme una ducha antes. Si lo prefieres, puedes quitarte la ropa mojada y ponerte alguna cosa mía. Y sobre todo, no toques nada. No me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas.

Y cerró la puerta. Amu se quedo de pie, tiritando aun más. Por lo menos había dejado que se quedara. Se paso las manos por su camiseta mojada y por sus pantalones cortos. Verano, y te cae un montón de agua encima. Genial.

Comprobó que Ikuto tenía la puerta cerrada y empezó a desvestirse. Primero se quito los shorts blancos, los dejo en la silla al lado del escritorio, y se acerco al armario del joven. Lo abrió, busco alguna camiseta vieja y grande, para que le tapara por lo menos los mulos. Encontró una camiseta gris, con algunos detalles en azul oscuro. La saco del armario y se quito la camiseta de tirantes. Por desgracia, el sujetador también estaba muy mojado. ¿Se lo quitaba también? Esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba. Solo quería hablar con él y pedirle perdón, y ahora estaba sola en su cuarto, semidesnuda, y el estaba duchándose a unos pocos metros.

Se decidió por quitarse el sujetador, y rápidamente se puso la camiseta. En el espejo que Ikuto tenía en la puerta del baño, se miro. La camiseta le tapaba justo por debajo del trasero. Con no agacharse, o no andar muy rápido, no se le vería nada. Se sentó en la cama del peliazul, y espero. Al cabo de unos minutos. Ikuto salió. ¡Y como salió!

Tenía el cabello mojado, de modo que pareciera negro en vez de azul oscuro. Con los ojos cerrados, se secaba el pelo con una toalla, y llevaba otra anudada en la cadera, de forma que no se le viese nada intimo. Lo demás estaba libre de ver, y también mojado. Cuando se seco un poco el pelo, lo dejo tirado en la cama, y se sentó al lado de Amu, que ya se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto él.

-Yo, bueno… Yo solo quería, quería d-decirte que…-Pero algo la interrumpió.

De la parte baja de la casa, se escucharon pisadas mojadas, con fuerza. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una voz, para los jóvenes demasiado familiar.

-¡Ikuto!-llamo la voz.

Amu e Ikuto se miraron al instante, los dos con cara de sobresalto. ¡Kukai!

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo la muchacha nerviosa.

-Mierda. Se me olvido por completo…-Se regaño el peliazul para sí-Tenemos que escondernos. Ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? Solo es Kukai. ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-Solo hazme caso por una vez. Pero el caso es donde. ¿Dónde podríamos escondernos…?

-¡El armario!-grito de improviso ella.

Ikuto la tapo la boca, la cogió en volandas y se embutaron los dos en el armario. La toalla que Ikuto tenía atada a la cintura se quedo en la cama. En el armario apenas se podía respirar. Era pequeño para dos personas. Y la postura en la que estaban tampoco era muy cómoda.

Ikuto estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y las piernas dobladas hacia arriba. Amu estaba encima de él, justo encima de su sexo, estando cara a cara con él. Y hacia mucho, mucho calor…

**Sip, lo que viene va a estar genial, no les parece? ^^**


	7. Chantajismo mutuo

**Y algunos diréis que donde me meto. Pues pensando. Pensando algo como esto, que no se cómo escribir, y que no esta tan bien como esperaba. Y otros diréis que de donde viene esto. Se me despiertan las ideas cuando leo, Como escribir un impresionante amuto fanfic de finn. Y así se me viene. ¿Raro, no?**

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación, aparentemente vacía. La luz todavía encendida, varias toallas en la cama, y un sujetador de encaje encima del escritorio. Pies que suben lentamente las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, hasta esa misma habitación. Y dos adolescentes escondidos en el armario, demasiado juntos.

-Estas muy cerca-susurra Ikuto, a pocos centímetros de la boca de Amu, que esta sonrojada-Demasiado cerca.

Amu cierra los ojos al sentir el aliento de Ikuto tan cerca. Los abre y le mira.

-Perdona por ocupar tanto espacio de tu estúpido armario, gato estúpido-susurra también ella.

-No te hagas ahora la dura conmigo. Sabes que eso no funciona-Ikuto sonríe con superioridad, sabiendo que ahora la joven se volverá a sonrojar.

-Se acabo. Déjame salir. Puede que tu no quieras ver a Kukai, pero a mí no me importa. Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, y tú me metes contigo en tu armario,- lo mira mejor- y encima desnudo.

-¿Disculparte? –se mofo el-Tu sí que sabes cómo disculparte con un chico. Estas vestida solo con una camiseta que te cubre apenas los muslos y tu ropa interior. Y además estas encima mía. Realmente esto es pedir disculpas de forma original.

Amu pone mala cara y se sonroja más aun, gira la cabeza, para no mirarle. Ikuto sonríe mucho más.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. No llevas sujetador, ¿verdad?-y lo comprueba. Levanta las manos hasta los hombros de Amu, que no se lo cree, y la aprieta contra si, provocando que note su pecho contra el suyo, sobre la tela.

Amu se echa para atrás todo lo que le permite aquel armario. Esta cabreada. Es un maldito pervertido.

-Esto sí que no- alza la voz, y vuelve a hablar- Piérdete, Ikuto. Me voy.

Amu hace ademan de abrir la puerta, pero Ikuto se pone alerta y la agarra de las muñecas, tratando de que no lo haga. Amu se retuerce, se mueve sobre Ikuto, y en ese momento es cuando el calor los posee por dentro y se dan cuenta en la situación en la que están en ese momento.

Ikuto gime roncamente, casi como un ronroneo. Amu se detiene, sabiendo que esta encima de Ikuto, pero que está también encima de su parte masculina, algo que se le había pasado completamente.

Kukai busca su habitación por la segunda planta, pero esta vacía. Extrañado, busca por las otras habitaciones. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-No te muevas, joder-susurra el joven, que también está un poco sonrojado.

Amu nota que sus braguitas están rozando justo con los bóxers de él. Pensaba que no los tenía puestos, pero al parecer los llevaba debajo de la toalla. Y se da cuenta de que el control lo tiene ella. Porque si Ikuto no quiere que Kukai se entere de que están allí, no tiene que oírlos. Amu sonríe.

-¿Te gusta?- Amu vuelve a frotar su sexo contra el suyo. El vuelve a gemir, esta vez más fuerte.

-E-estate quieta-le pide con los ojos cerrados por el cosquilleo que siente por todo su cuerpo.

Amu se acerca a su cara, pone las manos en el pecho desnudo de él, y le empieza a besar el cuello. Sube hasta la barbilla y le muerde el labio inferior. Mientras Ikuto se tapa la boca con la mano, intentado que los gemidos se queden en la garganta y no salgan.

-Dime porque está aquí Kukai, y parare. Si no, nos descubrirá. ¿Te enteras?- L e susurra al oído, rozando sus labios contra su oreja.

Ikuto siente la corriente eléctrica que ella le provoca y se estremece bajo su cuerpo. Abre los ojos, se quita la mano de la boca.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Has dejado la puerta abierta. Y, para que te enteres, lo que haga con Kukai no te interesa.

A ella no le gusta la respuesta. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera es una respuesta real. Vuelve a frotar, moviéndose más todavía. Y el vuelve a gemir, esta vez inclinándose para adelante, apoyando el cuello en el hombro derecho de ella.

-No deberías hablarme así, Ikuto. Respóndeme.

Él la mira. Sus ojos reflejan seguridad, el control que ejerce sobre él y, sobre todo, la arrogancia. Algo desconocido en ella. Pero el no puede responderle, porque la puerta se abre en la habitación y Kukai entra, con indiferencia. Como si solo el estuviese allí. Porque no sabe nada.

Pasa al cuarto y se tumba en la cama, cayendo al suelo sin darse cuenta las toallas, y encendiendo el equipo de música a todo volumen. En el exterior, aun llueve, y el cielo está totalmente oscuro. Ya es de noche. No se ha dado cuenta de la ropa interior que hay en la mesa.

-Escúchame. No te muevas, no hables, ni susurres. No hagas nada. Porque cuando Kukai se valla, saldremos de aquí, y seré yo el que tenga el control. Haz algo, y te arrepentirás después-su voz era segura, dura incluso.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Amu empieza a moverse de nuevo, sintiendo también ella el calor. No podría seguir así mucho más, o también se le escaparían los suspiros. Se movía tanto, que empezó a sentir como el sexo de Ikuto palpitaba y crecía. Como se ponía duro y caliente. Y como la cara de Ikuto se sonrojaba más y más, excitado.

Y se dejo llevar por el calentón. Perdió el control y la cogió por los hombros de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia así. La miro y empezó a acercarse a sus labios, rosados, sublimes. Se acerco y los rozo con los suyos, tanto para calmar sus gemidos como para disfrutar de ella. Metió su lengua en cuanto ella intentaba alejarse. La agarro por la espalda, bajando hasta el final de la camiseta, levantándola y subiendo sus manos por la suave y desnuda espalda de ella.

Mientras él la besaba, Amu le seguía, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rosadas. Con las manos en su pelo, mojado todavía. Mientras la acariciaba la espalda, ella volvía a rozar sus sexos, para placer de ambos.

**Corto, pero el jueves será lo próximo, el viernes como mucho. **

**Gracias ^^.**


	8. Solo esta noche

Sus labios se rozan con pasión, como si separarse uno del otro les hiciese daño. Como si al separarse, se sintieran vacios por dentro, sin esa sensación eléctrica que les inunda cuando se tocan. Ikuto y Amu se besan, mientras las manos de él se mueven solas hasta su cintura y ella le acaricia el pelo con dulzura. Se separan, sintiendo cosas que solo sienten cuando están juntos. Sentimientos que provocan la duda, el miedo, la tentación de besar a la persona que amas en ese mismo instante.

Amu se aleja lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Esto significa que me perdonas, no?-pregunta, jadeando ligeramente, la joven.

Ikuto se queda en silencio, sin saber a qué se refiere. Entonces la pelea se recrea en su mente. _¡No tienes derecho a ser libre!_ Es algo difícil perdonar eso. Baja la mirada, sabiendo que el dolor que inunda su corazón es por culpa de la persona que tiene delante.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, pero a veces me haces explotar, y no me controlo-se disculpa.

Vuelve a mirarla. Aun cuando acaban de besarse, _Coldplay _está sonando por toda la casa gracias a Kukai, no le ve bien el rostro y está enfadado por haber vuelto a recordar la riña, no puede dejar de quererla. Nunca.

En lugar de responder, sube los brazos hasta la altura de sus mejillas y las acaricia con la yema de los dedos, suavemente. Amu cierra los ojos por un segundo, sonrojada.

-Tú también me descontrolas. Pierdo el control con solo mirarte, joder. Cuando estas cerca de mí, solo quiero tocarte, besarte. Pero pienso que me odias, y me contengo. Intento negarme a mí mismo que te necesito, y no funciona, Amu-Se le acerca y le da un beso rápido en los labios- ¿Qué me has hecho…?

Y vuelve a besarla. Amu cierra los ojos y posa las manos encima de las manos de él, cálidas, como sus labios. Los labios de ambos se hinchan y se ponen rojos de las mordidas y de los chupetones. Entre beso y beso, caricias. Y cuando el aire les falta, se separan para volver a juntarse.

-Amu, Amu…-suspira Ikuto. Si solo pudiesen quedarse así para siempre…

Kukai se aburre. Ikuto no vuelve a casa y la música no le entretiene. ¿Se va? Ikuto quería verle urgentemente, algo sobre Amu. Quería aprender a ser un buen chico, alguien a quien Amu quisiera, respetara. No alguien a quien odiara y no quisiera ver. Alguien que se la mereciera, no un gato negro como era el. A su manera, Ikuto era un chico fuerte, que no tenía miedo a nada, seguro de sí mismo. En las semanas que se han visto, ha descubierto que era algo más que eso. De alguna manera se han hecho amigos. ¿Querrá tanto a Amu como quiere el a Utau? No soporta estar quieto. Al final se levanta, apaga la música y se va. Mañana lo llamara por teléfono, para hablar sobre Amu, y sobre el tema al que con vergüenza Ikuto llamaba _eso_.

Al no oír la música, Ikuto se separa de Amu, alertado. Kukai se da por vencido y se va de su casa. Por fin. Con cuidado, señala a Amu que salga del armario. Ella asiente y sale, con cuidado de no rozar más a Ikuto. Sale y anda hasta la cama, donde se sienta.

Ikuto sale después. Se incorpora, se despereza lentamente y saca unos pantalones de pijama. Se los pone, cierra el armario y se sienta al lado se ella. El silencio se hace con la situación, hasta que Amu, sonrojada levemente, se levanta hasta la silla donde tiene sus cosas. Saca el móvil.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla. Es muy tarde, y mis padres estarán que trinan.

Se da la vuelta, con cuidado de que no se le levante demasiado la camiseta. Pero antes de que pueda volverse del todo. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetan, abrazándola por detrás. Ikuto la está reteniendo. Y ella no va a impedírselo.

-Q-quédate. Solo esta noche. Quédate conmigo, Amu-le pide. Apoya su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro.

Amu siente la respiración de él sobre su piel y se estremece. Está cansada, y dormir al lado de Ikuto le encanta, por más que siempre lo niegue. Adora como se queda dormida en sus brazos y la calidez que siempre desprende su cuerpo, por más frio que haga. Se da la vuelta, con los brazos del joven todavía abrazándola. Baja la mirada cuando siente los ojos expectantes de Ikuto, taladrándola, buscando en sus dorados orbes la respuesta.

De pronto, un teléfono suena y la magia se rompe. La madre de Amu está preocupada. Ikuto, al reaccionar, la suelta de inmediato, sonrojado, mirando para otro lado, con la mano revolviéndole la cabeza azulada. ¿En que estaba pensando? Su cuerpo se movió solo y simplemente no quería que se fuera de su lado. Pero ha sido una estupidez.

Ella contesta, también sonrojada. Su madre la riñe, maldiciendo a veces. ¡Estaban tan preocupados! Pero Amu ya ha decidido, y no se echa atrás.

-Sí, mama, no lo volveré a hacer, es que ha sido algo repentino. Estoy en casa de Utau, y bueno, me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí…-Amu mira a Ikuto con una leve sonrisa. Este no se lo cree. Se queda con cara de asombro mientras ella sigue ablando-No, sus padres no están, pero tiene guardaespaldas, pos si acaso, ya sabes, por lo de ser famosa y eso… No hace falta, ella me presta un pijama cualquiera. Gracias mama, te quiero. Sí, me lo pasare bien. Hasta mañana.

Amu cierra el teléfono. Feliz, se acerca se nuevo a Ikuto, que esta mas sonrojado que antes.

-Solo esta noche. No te acostumbres, gato callejero.

Y diciendo eso, se tumba en la cama, se tapa con las sabanas y cierra los ojos. En un momento, Amu nota un peso más en la cama. Ikuto ha apagado las luces y se ha metido con ella en la cama, a su lado, casi rozándose.

-Amu.

-¿Si?

Ikuto se acerca más, hasta que roza sus labios con los suyos, en un beso dulce y corto para los dos. Ha conseguido que se quede, no es para hacer gilipolleces, y que aparte de que se valla, te odie.

Los dos cierran los ojos, después de ese beso de buenas noches. Ella se acurruca en el pecho desnudo de él. Ikuto la aprieta contra si, sintiéndola, amándola. Porque ahora están juntos, uno al lado del otro. Aunque eso no fuese a durar mucho, cosa que ninguno de ellos sabía. Porque los secretos que Ikuto se guardo cuando estaba en Easter, no son secretos para una persona traicionada. Y esa persona no se iba a quedar callada. Sobre todo cuando la persona que creía como suya esta ahora con ese gato negro de la mala suerte.

**Sí, soy un poco mentirosa, pero es que no tengo tiempo libre últimamente, que le voy a hacer. GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO ^^.**


	9. Latidos

Definitivamente, no quería moverse de esa cama. Era de noche, y no podía dormir. La tenía tan cerca, tan sumamente cerca, que intentaba no respirar, para que ella no notase los latidos desbocados de su joven y estrepitoso corazón. Tan cerca que sentía su calor, su respiración. Veía fascinado la tranquilidad con la que dormía, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole regularmente.

Ikuto estaba al lado de Amu, que descansaba la cabeza rosada en su pecho desnudo. Cuando ella respiraba, a Ikuto se le erizaba la piel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bella? Seguro que ella no lo pensaba así, pero era realmente bella, sobre todo dormida. De repente, la vocecita del cerebro de Ikuto salto. Pero no el cerebro que tenía en la cabeza, precisamente. Sino el que tenía en los pantalones.

Hace unas horas, se había excitado demasiado. Solo con recordar el calentón, y con Amu tan cerca, le tentaba el vicio. Su vicio. Ella. Hace unas horas, el la besaba mientras ella se frotaba contra él. No había pensado en que ahora sí que estaban juntos, demasiado para el autocontrol del gato. Mientras su conciencia le decía que durmiera, que no tentara a la suerte, algo bajo su bragueta la pedía a gritos.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Amu se apretó más a él, abrazándolo. Solo tenía las bragas y la camiseta vieja de Ikuto, que tampoco ayudaba. Traicionado por su propia ropa, ¡lo que faltaba! Con cuidado, se puso mirando boca arriba, y con el brazo derecho, abrazo también a la muchacha, deslizando su brazo por la espalda de ella, hasta su cintura, cerca de su trasero. Amu respondió con otro achuchón, que hizo que el chico se pusiera tenso y tragara seco. No podía dormir, y ella estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. _Necesito besarla…_

Amu se achucho más, mucho más, hasta poner una pierna encima de la de Ikuto. _Dios, me está encendiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer, que puedo hacer? La tengo en la palma de mi mano, y no me atrevo ni a respirar. Maldición, me estoy volviendo ñoño. Antes ni si quiera pensaba en las consecuencias, y ahora me tiene cogido por los cojones._

Se le corto la respiración cuando Amu hablo, haciendo que su aliento golpeara el pecho de Ikuto, que se estremece.

-Tu corazón late muy rápido… No me dejas dormir-dijo medio dormida todavía.

-L-lo siento. No s-sé qué me pasa, pero e-estoy nervioso-¿esta tartamudeando? ¡Dios, esta tartamudeando, delante de ella!

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes dormir?-pregunta somnolienta. Alza la cabeza más arriba, para ver mejor a Ikuto, que esta sonrojado. _Estas rojo por ella, otra vez_. Y esto a Amu le encanta.

Él la mira, y de inmediato gira la cabeza hacia otro lado, intentando que no vea su sonrojo en la oscuridad. Demasiado tarde, gatito. Amu, tragándose sus nervios hasta lo más hondo de su ser, posa su mano izquierda en el pecho desnudo del joven y baja poco a poco, hasta que descubre la razón por la que su compañero de cama no duerme y su corazón late tan rápido. La erección bajo sus pantalones lo traiciona. Ikuto gime.

-N-no toques ahí-Ikuto gira de nuevo la cabeza y con la mano que tiene libre coge la mano de Amu, que se sobresalta.

-¿Ikuto?-pregunta confundida. Y se da cuenta de que tiene su pierna encima de la de él, y que él tiene su mano muy cerca de su trasero.

Este lo entiende y rápidamente quita el brazo de alrededor de Amu.

-¡L-lo siento!- se mueve tan rápido y tan torpemente que se cae de la cama, con Amu encima de él.

En la oscuridad, están aun más juntos. Ikuto la ha agarrado por la cadera para que caiga sobre él y no se haga daño. Aunque más daño le hace que cualquier cosa es tenerla tan cerca, sentirla aun más que antes, estar tan cerca de sus labios. Ikuto vuelve a gemir. Amu intenta moverse y se roza contra su problema. Problema que sigue creciendo.

Amu se quita rápidamente de encima de Ikuto. Se levanta y se sienta en la cama, avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Lo siento. Creo que me he resbalado cuando te has caído, y bueno, yo…-no sabía qué decir- Estaba tan avergonzada que notaba como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.

Ikuto la miro. Se había sentado en el suelo, para poder verla mejor. Estaba sentada, con las piernas juntas y blancas, desnudas. La camiseta se le había subido un poco, pero no se veía nada más a ya de sus muslos. Tenía dos coloretes en las mejillas, de un rojo intenso, y trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que se moriría de la vergüenza. El silencio lo acabo Ikuto, que pensó que tenía que arreglar lo que el mismo había provocado.

-Creo que será mejor que durmamos separados. No puedo estar tranquilo contigo tan…cerca-realmente se encontraba incomodo a su lado, algo que no le había pasado nunca.

-¿Por qué? Ikuto, yo… No me importa que hagamos, ya sabes… cosas. Cosas de adultos, quiero decir- Empezó a tartamudear cuando Ikuto le sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas tiernas-Es que, no sé si es el momento, o si de verdad tu quieres hacerlo, o de si yo misma estoy preparada. Me siento extraña, y sé que tu también.

Ikuto la miraba con intensidad, como cuando le hacía daño con sus palabras, o como cuando intentaba decirle sus sentimientos. Como cuando se le acercaba y le besaba, o como cuando se burlaba de él. Le encantaba que en ese momento los dos estuvieran sonrojados, igual de nerviosos. Ella siguió ablando.

-M-me gustaría que t-tu fueses el p-primero, Ikuto. Aunque yo no sea la primera para ti. Porque yo…-se le fue la voz del nerviosismo que sentía.

Ikuto la seguía mirando, con una mirada extraña. Una mirada cargada de pasión, de amor, de deseo, de tantas cosas que no parecía una mirada normal. Sabía que lo que quería estaba mal. Quería tenerla, amarla, introducirse en su cuerpo, y que ella le dijese entre gemido y gemido que lo amaba. Pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto. Y como lo sabía, se levantó del suelo, se sentó al lado de Amu, y la cogió de la mano, estrechándola.

-Quiero que te duermas, y que no pienses más en esto. Lo que acaba de pasar es culpa mía, y si no puedo controlarme, dormiremos separados, sin problemas. No quiero que hagas una locura de la que luego te arrepientas, Amu.

Ella lo pensó, pensó la forma en la que Ikuto le había dicho que no podía controlarse. Si no podía controlarse, ella podía hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba. Pero no sabía si quería de verdad perder su virginidad con él. Según Tadase, el no la había esperado, e Ikuto tampoco se lo había desmentido. Estaba confusa, y triste.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Bien-Ikuto se acerco a la cara de Amu, y la beso en la frente, con dulzura.

Después se levantó de la cama, fue hasta su armario y saco un par de mantas, las que tiro al suelo, justo delante de su cama. Se tumbo sobre ellas. Mientras él se tapo con otra manta más fina, Amu se tumbo también.

El silencio volvió. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de Ikuto, que era bastante fuerte. Aunque la había dicho que lo olvidase, el no podía. Seguía con los pantalones un poco pequeños, y su problema no tenía intenciones de bajar. _Maldita sea, deja de respirar así, deja de respirar así. Joder, no puedo más…_

Mientras, Amu estaba un poco igual. Ella quería lo mismo que el. Y mando todo al infierno

-Ikuto-lo llamo. Fue casi un susurro, pero iba cargado de deseo. El nombrado se incorporo, sin captar la pasión de Amu, seguramente porque estaba ocupado con su discusión interna sobre el sexo, y sobre tenerla y sobre muchas más cosas. Se sentó, y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo del acama, para escucharla mejor.

-¿Si?

Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo sin respiración_. Bum bum bum bum…_

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Amu estaba justo detrás de él, sentada de rodillas sobre la cama, y lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, apretando su propio pecho contra la espalda desnuda de él. No llevaba el sostén, por lo que Ikuto la sintió entera, todo. Amu bajo un poco sus manos hasta su pecho, acariciándolo. Provocándolo.

-Quiero que dejes de controlarte, y que no seas un gato pervertido que intenta ser príncipe.

Se lo susurro al oído, muy bajito. Ikuto se estremeció, por millonésima vez esa noche. Respiro difícilmente, llevando sus manos a sus pantalones, donde su problema se había revelado del todo y había mandado a la mierda autocontrol alguno. Echo la cabeza atrás, mientras Amu le besaba el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, haciendo que Ikuto suspirara.

-Me estas encendiendo…-Dijo por fin el joven.


	10. Te quiero

Increíblemente increíble. Así se sentía Ikuto, abrazado por detrás de los delgados brazos de ella, que también lo estaba besando por el cuello, por el hombro, por la oreja. Su punto débil. Estaba seguro de que si aun tuviese a Yoru como chara, si este no se encontrase en su interior y estuviese con él, sus orejas y cola de gato habrían salido al instante, con cualquiera de los roces de ella.

-Eso es lo que quiero, encenderte-le dijo al oído Amu. Le hablaba en susurros, rozando sus labios contra su oreja. Solo con esas palabras lo hacía temblar.

-P-pero, tú…-su tartamudeo no cesaba. Se sentía ridículo, totalmente indefenso, delante de ella.

Amu no le dejo hablar. Se apretó más contra la espalda del joven, y empezó a lamer su cuello, lentamente. Lo estaba torturando, y eso no era justo. Pero solo sabía hacer que perdiera el control de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo, Ikuto era una de las personas a las que más conocía, y saber cuál era su punto débil la ayudaba bastante.

Ikuto no podía más. Ella se lo estaba pidiendo, allí mismo, en su cama. Le estaba pidiendo que el fuese el primero en tocarla. Le estaba pidiendo lo que el también quería.

-Tienes que parar antes de que esto se nos valla de las manos, porque yo no lo haré-susurró ronco. Suspiró cuando las manos de ella empezaron a acariciarle.

-Esto ya se nos ha ido de las manos, Ikuto-y siguió acariciándole por el cuello, con sus manos pequeñas y calientes, que le abrasaban toda la piel al joven.

Ikuto explotó. Explotó como una bomba atómica con turbo. En un pestañeo, se giro y de tiro sobre ella, como un león. La tenía debajo de él, y estaba sonrosada y sorprendida. Ikuto acerco su cara a la suya poco a poco, con cuidado. Amu cerró los ojos.

En un primer momento, no le había parecido mala idea. Pero ahora estaba asustada y sorprendida y acalorada y, sobre todo, enamorada. Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Y él se dio cuenta, y lo aprovechó.

-Mírame.

Amu no lo hizo. Ikuto cambio de estrategia.

Acerco sus labios al cuello de ella y empezó a besarla. Eran besos cortos, húmedos, de mariposa que tiene miedo de posarse en la flor, como si temiese romperla. Amu se retorció debajo de Ikuto, que había cogido una de sus manos y empezaba a pasarla por su propio cuerpo, haciendo que la chica sintiese lo duro que estaba. Amu se sobresalto.

-Mírame, Amu.

Y lo hizo. Levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos azules y se derrumbo. Porque tenía delante al chico que amaba, y no sabía si el también lo hacía. Porque no estaba segura de que todo eso fuese lo correcto, ni de que él no se arrepitiese después y la abandonase. Otra vez. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez, que no se dio cuenta de lo que salió de su garganta hasta que escuchó su propia voz, tartamudeando de nervios.

-D-dime que m-me quieres-murmuro Amu. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con lágrimas en ellos.

Y ahora fue Ikuto el que se derrumbo. Volvió a acercarse a su cara y le susurro al oído.

-Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, Amu. Todos los sentimientos que he sentido los he tenido contigo, a tu lado, pensando en ti. Miedo, dolor, rabia, amor, celos… -hizo una pausa larga y la beso en la mejilla, el la nariz, en le frente-Todo eso me lo has provocado tú. Y lo que me haces sentir es tanto que a veces me muero por dentro sabiendo que te hago daño. Y lo siento. Porque te quiero con toda mi alma. Y…-respiro hondo y poso su cabeza en el pecho de ella, intentando que no viera su sonrojadas mejillas-Y siempre te he esperado.

Amu reacciono. Abrió los ojos de par en par y agarro a Ikuto del pelo, tirando hacia arriba. Este se quejo y volvió a poner sus cabezas a milímetros de distancia, con las mejillas más rojas todavía. Ahora era él quien no quería mirarla a los ojos. Lo había dicho.

-Mírame-dijo con sorna ella.

Ikuto volvió a apretarse contra el pecho de ella, reacio a perder su orgullo. La abrazo y se hundió en su delantera, provocando ciertos suspiros en ella.

-Vamos, no estropees el momento, ya lo he dicho. No voy a repetirlo-replicó Ikuto.

Eso a Amu le pareció encantador. ¡La había esperado!

-¿Sabes? Creo que en este momento, soy la persona más feliz del mundo-Amu abrazo a Ikuto por el cuello, y empezó a tocarle el pelo. El joven se removió un poco y cuando hablo, sonó ronco.

-Te espere. Claro que te espere. No hay nadie más con quien quiera hacerlo. Nadie. Y he esperado, aunque tengo 21 años y aun soy virgen-Amu soltó una carcajada- Y eso ha sonado ridículo. Mierda…

Amu no le dejo seguir divagando en su aun intacta virginidad, y decidió que ya era hora de que la perdiera. Con ella.

-Ikuto…-el nombrado alzo la cabeza.

Se miraron, y ninguno llego a saber nunca quien se acerco antes y quien después. Ikuto poso sus labios en los de Amu con dulzura, sin ser brusco. Era la primera vez para los dos, y él quería hacerlo bien.

Amu se enrosco con delicadeza de su cuello y se apretó a él, haciendo que la camiseta se le subiese un poco. Lo suficiente para que Ikuto se diera cuenta y empezase a levantarla del todo.

Corto el beso casi con urgencia y bajo hasta el vientre de Amu, plano y suave. Cuando lo rozo con sus dedos, noto como Amu se tensaba y contenía la respiración. El ojiazul comenzó a besarla, subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho sin protección. Amu suspiro. Ikuto iba a quitarle la camiseta cuando ella se tapo el pecho con los brazos.

-E-espera-respiraba entrecortadamente y aun no habían empezado. Se sentía un poco estúpida-Dejame hacerlo yo, ¿vale?

Ikuto la miro y se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, quizás voy demasiado rápido…-empezo a disculparse.

-No, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, aun cuando ya hemos llegado más lejos…-Dijo ella. Los dos se sonrojaron al instante, recordando aquello.

-Yo también estoy nervioso. He esperado tanto para esto que ahora me he quedado en blanco y ya no se qué hacer.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes?-lo pregunto sin malicia, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-Tienes que dejar de preguntarme estas cosas. ¿Crees que soy de piedra?

Ikuto volvió a lo suyo y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Mordió el labio inferior de Amu y coló su lengua en la boca de la muchacha. Esta quería reprochar, pero su lengua no la dejo. Mientras se besaban con pasión, Ikuto empezó a acariciarle los hombros, y bajo poco a poco por la espalda aun cubierta por la tela de la camiseta, haciendo círculos que hacían suspirar a la chica. Cuando Ikuto rompió el beso con ansiedad, empezó a besar el cuello de la joven, esta vez con más pasión, mordiéndola y dejándole marcas, haciendo ver que él había estado ahí, que había sido el primero para ella.

Amu gemía con cada roce de los labios del joven, pero abrió los ojos de asombro cuando sintió unos dedos sobre la tela de sus braguitas. Rapidamente cruzo las piernas, pero eso no detuvo a Ikuto, que seguía subiendo y bajando los dedos por su zona, ahora humeda por las caricias.

-Ikuto, Ikuto…-pedia ella con urgencia.

El nombrado la miro y sonrío de lado. Era un cielo, pero siempre seria Ikuto, el pervertido gato callejero que la hacia sonrojar. Siempre seria el chico que la sonreía con burla y hablaba sarcásticamente sobre el desarrollo de su pecho y otras partes de su cuerpo de chica de 15 años.

Mirándola de nuevo con intensidad, aumento la presión y la rapidez del sensual movimiento sobre las ahora empapadas braguitas de la pelirrosa, que gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Amu, déjame llegar mas lejos-le susurro desde sus piernas, colocando sus manos en los muslos y haciendo abrir las piernas de ella delicadamente.

Como respuesta ella se dejo hacer. Ikuto acaricio sus muslos y dejo pequeños besos húmedos alrededor de la parte baja de la chica. Cuando el gato beso la tela de las bragas, Amu arqueo la espalda y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose explotar. El chico que estaba acomodado en su entrepierna volvió a acercarse a su cabeza y la beso en los labios, el beso más dulce que se habían dado nunca, el verdadero. Un beso único en un momento mágico. Después de separarse y rozarle los labios con la yema de sus dedos, Ikuto empezó a levantar la camiseta de nuevo hasta que Amu se coloco para que el se la quitara completamente.

-Ikuto...-Amu le miro insinuante, y miro a los pantalones ojiazul. El bulto había aumentado visiblemente. La chica miro de los pantalones a su dueño varias veces, hasta que coloco sus manos en el borde de la tela y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, mientras un Ikuto sorprendido entendía lo que pretendía.

-¿No te vas a quitar la ropa?-dijo ella, con el cuello y las orejas sonrojadas también. Ikuto la miro y empezó a quitarse los pantalones rápidamente, sin perder tiempo.

A partir de ahí, los dos sabían quien era la presa y quien el cazador en esa cama. Ikuto la miro con ojos picaros. Sus ojos. Azules, profundos, oscuros. Sensuales. Amu dudaba haber visto unos ojos tan atrapantes en toda su vida. El chico sonrío de lado, acariciando el pecho de la joven, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Amu los cerraba, pero él la llamaba y volvía a abrirlos. Paso de acariciarlos a pellizcar los erectos pezones de la chica, sintiendo como se excitaba mas y mas.

-Ahhhh... I-Ikuto.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.

Sin esperar más, Ikuto siguió torturándola. Bajo con besos y chupetones por todo el torso de Amu, desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y llegando hasta su ombligo. Se paro ahí, para más tortura de ella.

-Hey, Amu, estas muy mojada aquí.

Amu abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando el joven dijo esas vergonzosas palabras, y mas aun cuando metió directamente su mano debajo de la única ropa que llevaba puesta. Ikuto empezó a bombardear sus dedos en la entrada de Amu.

-Ahhhh...mmmm... Iku...Ikuto... ammmm.

-¿Te gusta?

-S-si.

El chico siguió con su tarea, mientras volvía a subir hasta los labios de la pelirrosa y los besaba con fuerza. Los mordía y chupaba la lengua de ella. Amu no se quiso quedar quieta, y acaricio el torso desnudo de Ikuto bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus boxers. Con las manos temblando, empezó a bajarlos, hasta que Ikuto paro de masturbarla y se los quito él mismo.

Era de noche, y la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Amu tumbada en la cama de Ikuto, totalmente desnuda. Este encima de ella, de la misma forma.

Los dos se sonrojaron levemente. Los dos con el cuerpo caliente y el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-¿Estas lista?

Amu no respondió, pero le sonrió. Eso fue todo lo que el chico necesitó. Rápidamente, del cajón de la mesilla de noche, sacó algo que brillaba. Amu lo reconoció cuando Ikuto rompió el envoltorio y saco su contenido. Mientras se ponía el preservativo, Amu empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. No sabia si por los nervios o por lo excitada que estaba en ese momento.

-No puedo aguantar más...

Ikuto se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica, deseoso de entrar. Besó los labios de la chica, mientras cogía las manos de ella y las colocaba alrededor de su cuello, como apoyo. Comenzó a entrar poco a poco, distrayendo a la chica con el beso, para que no sufriera. No funciono.

Amu comenzó a gemir, pero no de placer. Le dolía, los dos lo sabían. Ikuto no sabia que hacer. Asíque siguió entrando y en el oído de la chica a la que amaba, empezó a susurrar.

-Te quiero.

Amu cerró los ojos, y se calmo un poco. Dolía, si, pero él estaba allí, con ella.

-Te quiero, Amu. Te quiero.

La chica sonrió. Ikuto siguió entrando, hasta que estuvo dentro de ella.

-Amu...

La chica lo miro, con los ojos brillantes.

-Estoy dentro de ti, ¿lo sabias?

Arruinamomentos. Ikuto sonrío. Amu empezó a hacer pucheros, de repente roja como un tomate. El joven salio y volvió a entrar, acostumbrando a la chica a su presencia. Y así salio y volvió a entrar, cada vez más fuerte. Y empezó a gemir, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba la joven. Amu empezó a gemir también, moviendo sus caderas igual que Ikuto.

-Ahhh...A-Amu...

Amu llego antes que él, y de seguido Ikuto también llego. Se desplomo sobre ella, aun dentro. Salio rápidamente, ahora preocupado por el estado de Amu.

-¿Amu, estas bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

La chica se giro un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

-N-no, estoy bien.

-No lo pareces.

-Estoy bien, Ikuto. Quiero decir, duele, pero estoy bien.

Ikuto asintió, y se quito el condón, manchado de un hilillo de sangre, claramente de Amu. Ya esta. No había vuelta atrás, lo habían hecho. Se habían amado, se habían amado por primera vez.

Ikuto sonrío, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Se tumbó, ofreciéndole sitio a Amu, a su lado.

-Ven aquí.

Ella sonrío, y se acomodo entre los brazos de Ikuto, aun un poco dolorida.

-Amu.

-¿Si?

-Tu pecho ha crecido desde que me fui. ¿Seguías tomando leche?

Arruinamomentos 2. Maldito gato pervertido.

-¡I-Ikuto!

El nombrado empezó a reír, mientras Amu se quejaba.

Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Pero no todo podía ser bueno, ¿verdad?

-Lo se, lo se. Deja de repetírmelo constantemente, ¿quieres? Lo tengo todo bajo control. Si. Adiós.

Tadase colgó el teléfono. Estaba harto de que no le dejaran en paz. Pero había merecido la pena. Ahora, sabía cosas que antes no sabia. Ahora, podía volver a recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo.

Ahora, todo volvería a ser como antes.

**Si, he vuelto. Si, no estoy muerta, ni secuestrada, ni nada de eso.**

**Esta claro que mis promesas valen realmente poco, no me fiaria de mi misma.**

**Pero heeeeey, ¡He vuelto!**

**¿No es eso suficiente?**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, os adoro.**

**PD: se que es cursi, empalagoso y poco sensual, pero es una primera vez. Tiene que serlo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**n.n**


	11. No quiero perderte

Ikuto intentando contenerse. Ella provocándole.

Ikuto besando su cuello.

Ikuto lamiendo su pecho.

Estaba claro que nunca pensó que tendría su primera relación sexual de esa manera, tan desesperada por su contacto. Porque Ikuto la tocara. Ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de besar a un chico o de ir mas allá de los besos, pero con el gato pervertido era diferente. Siempre que sin querer miraba su boca, algo se movía dentro de ella, como si estuviesen haciendo palomitas dentro de ella. Como todo en su vida eso no era normal porque las chicas, cuando se enamoran, sienten mariposas en el estomago. Ella siente palomitas de maíz.

¿Aunque, importaba lo que sintiese o no en su estómago? Sabía de sobra que estaba enamorada de él y que sus ojos azules la envolvían en lo más oscuro. Nunca pensó que su primera vez seria así, pero lo había sido, y le había encantado. Quitando la parte del dolor, y sumando la de placer, es obvio qué gana.

Amu no paraba se pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todavía estando medio dormida. Ikuto, sus manos, sus músculos, sus ojos, su miemb… ¿Qué?

_Oh, no vallas por ahí, amiga. ¿Estaba pensando en su cosita? ¿En __**esa**__ cosita? Aunque estaba claro que de –ita nada. Oh, Dios. ¿Ahora estaba pensando en su tamaño? Bueno, pequeña no es. No lo niego, es grande. Es MUY grande. Y, joder, entró entera dentro de mi. Y fue increíblemente placentero. Y me… me… ¡Para!_

Amu abrió los ojos y se encontró en una situación muy poco habitual. Aunque ya había dormido en la misma cama que el muchacho, había intentado no rozarlo. Y ahora estaba, literalmente, encima de él. Desnudos. Los dos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Se revolvió en la cama y sin querer, empujo a Ikuto. Este gimió de dolor, le había dado un codazo en el costado.

-Amu, se que tu obsesión por tocarme supera limites insospechables, pero ¿podrías hacerlo dulcemente?- el chico se acercó a ella y le beso la nariz.

Amu abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Ikuto recién despertado, con el pelo alborotado y tocándose la zona dolorida. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto en toda su existencia. Se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo y no me di cuenta. ¿Estas bien?- la chica se acercó hasta el peliazul y se incorporó para verle mejor. Por desgracia para ella, las sabanas se resbalaron por su cuerpo hasta dejarla completamente expuesta ante un pervertido callejero con tendencia a entrar en habitaciones ajenas.

-Ahora si- Amu no vio el peligro, aunque la sonrisa canina de Ikuto era bastante reveladora.

El muchacho la cogió de la cadera y la acerco hasta él, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Amu, sorprendida, se agarro como pudo para no caerse, y se vio encima de Ikuto, justo sentada en su miembro desnudo. Justo ahí. Ikuto seguía con las manos en sus caderas.

-Me encanta que tomes la iniciativa, Amu. Pero esto es un poco excesivo, ¿no te parece?- Ikuto la apretó mas contra su pene y suspiro- Creo que es un poco pronto para volverlo a hacer, pero podríamos probar.

Por último, el golpe de gracia. Se acercó hasta el oído de ella y soplándole el cuello, suspiró en su oreja:

-¿Te gusta provocarme, eh?

Amu se sonrojó de pies a cabeza de una forma preocupantemente rápida. Intentó quitarse de encima de él, pero este no la dejaba. Su miembro empezaba a crecer y en ese momento Amu volvió a pensar en su tamaño. Eso le jodió. No era una salida, ¿que más le daba el tamaño? Se movió un poco para atrás y vio que ya estaba duro. Se quedo mirando al amiguito de Ikuto un momento, cuando reaccionó y le miró a él.

-¿Qué estabas mirando?

-¡N-nada!

Intentó quitarse de encima suya, y esta vez lo consiguió. Se sentó al lado de Ikuto rápidamente, volviendo a colocar las sabanas encima de su cuerpo desnudo. El joven se incorporó rápidamente, con la boca abierta ligeramente. ¿Esta niña le estaba mirando su…?

-¿Me estabas mirando la po…?- Amu se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca. Las sabanas volvieron a dejar su cuerpo.

-¡N-no lo digas así! Da ve-vergüenza. Y no estaba mirando nada, idiota- Amu gimió de pena, y supo enseguida que eso no se lo creía nadie.

-Amu, me estabas mirando…bueno, ya sabes lo que me estabas mirando- Ikuto se sonrojó levemente, y Amu volvió a taparse con las sabanas. Esta vez las apretó contra su pecho.

-Es que, es tan…-las palabras abandonaron su garganta al recordar el profundo dolor que sintió dentro de ella la noche anterior.

Siendo honesta consigo misma, Amu admitía que Ikuto estaba muy bien dotado y que, aunque su propio cuerpo no era el de una niña, aun estaba en proceso de ser el de una mujer. Tenía casi 16 años, pero Ikuto ya era un adulto. Y meter algo tan grande en un sitio tan estrecho no era fácil. De hecho, no lo fue. Aunque que el muchacho le dijese con cada punzada en su bajo vientre que la quería lo hizo todo mas llevadero.

Ikuto miró a Amu, ella con su cara sonrojada. Creyó saber a lo que se refería la joven, y se preocupó. Se llevó la mano a la frente, pasándola por el cabello, revolviéndolo más de lo que estaba.

-Joder- Ikuto maldijo en alto y se acercó a Amu. Le levantó la cara por el mentón para mirarla a los ojos- Lo siento, Amu. Nunca pensé que podría dolerte tanto. Soy un imbécil. Joder, joder, joder…

De repente, Ikuto la abrazó. La abrazó, porque estaba jodido, porque la había hecho daño, porque no se había dado cuenta. Porque le había pedido mas sin tener en cuenta lo que ella quería.

-Nunca pensé que…que bueno, que tú serias tan estrecha, o que yo la tendría tan grande-se sonrojó al instante cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras.

Amu se sonrojó. Le abrazó, también.

-Ikuto, ha sido una de las noches más bonitas y excitantes de mi vida. No tienes que disculparte por nada de lo que sucedió- Ikuto en respuesta le besó el hombro desnudo.

El joven soltó un poco su agarre, lo justo para quedar su cara a la altura de la de ella. La siguió abrazando calidamente por los hombros.

-¿Qué otras noches han sido las mas excitantes de tu vida, niña?- Se acerco hasta sus labios, pero la volvió a besar cariñosamente en la nariz, haciéndola sonrojar como un tomate.- Espero que todas esas noches estuvieras conmigo.

Amu se enfado. ¡Claro que habían sido con él! ¿Qué otro chico entraba en su cuarto para dormir con ella o para hacer cosas pervertidas? La chica agarró a Ikuto de los brazos y le empujó, de modo que quedara él encima de ella sobre la cama, solo la sabana separando sus cuerpos. Amu posiciono sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, mas relajada. Ikuto aprovechó para ponerse más cómodo y colocar ambos codos al lado de la cabeza de ella y tener una perfecta vista de su cara sonrojada y sus ojos color miel.

-Ha sido una de las mejores noches para mi también, Amu. De hecho, ha sido la mejor de todas- Ikuto se acercó a su cara poco a poco, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios- La primera de muchas.

El chico entreabrió su boca, al igual que Amu, y cuando estaba a punto de lamer los labios de la joven con su lengua, un molesto ruido los despertó del todo.

Amu miró de inmediato su teléfono móvil fucsia, que se encontraba en la mesilla del chico que tenia encima, vibrando. De repente su cerebro se despertó completamente, y su cuerpo se volvió rígido.

La joven muchacha conocida como Amu, con el sobrenombre de "niña", saltó literalmente de la cama, haciendo volar también lo que tenia a su alrededor. Ikuto fue empujado hasta el borde de la cama, donde al agarrarse de la sabana se la llevo consigo hasta el duro suelo. Amu ya había cogido su teléfono cuando Ikuto empezó a soltar palabrotas.

-Es solo un mensaje-Amu suspiro- Pensaba que era mi madre. Se preocuparía al ver que no contesto y llamaría a Utau- volvió a suspirar- La próxima vez que quieras dormir conmigo, tendrá que ser en mi cuarto.

Amu se dio la vuelta, móvil en mano, y le sacó la lengua a Ikuto, tirado aún en el suelo, con la sábana tapándole exactamente un poco por encima de la pelvis.

-¿Por qué siempre que me pongo cariñoso me dañas de alguna manera?

-Precisamente porque te pones cariñoso. Aunque te pones mas pervertido que otra cosa, ¿no te parece, Ikuto?

La joven dejó su teléfono en la mesilla y empezó a buscar su ropa, mientas Ikuto se levantaba despacio, agarrando la sábana alrededor de su cintura. El chico observó a Amu, completamente desnuda, y sentándose en la cama de nuevo, la persiguió con su mirada azulada por todo el cuarto.

-¿Dónde están mis...?

-Creo que las tengo yo.

Ikuto sacó de debajo suyo unas bragas rosas de encaje que, obviamente, no eran suyas. Amu corrió hasta él y las cogió rápidamente. Se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para taparse lo antes posible, vistiéndose con la pequeña prenda. Una mano agarro la suya cuando iba a taparse el pecho.

-Ya te he visto desnuda. No hace falta que te comportes así-Ikuto la colocó delante suya, y con la otra mano que tenia libre acarició el brazo que Amu tenia delante de su pecho.

-L-lo sé, pero no estoy a-acostumbrada.

Amu bajó el brazo, e Ikuto entrelazó los dedos sus manos con las de ella.

-Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca-ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Si por algo se caracterizaba el felino era por lo directo y franco que era a la hora de decir las cosas. A veces le costaba, pero las palabras salían de su boca como si le quemasen la garganta y tuvieran que salir quisiera o no. No podía quedárselas dentro. No podía evitar decirle eso a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

Sonriendo ligeramente, el chico soltó sus manos y decidió ir un poco más lento. Sabía que a Amu todo aquello le costaba más que a él, por varias razones. La edad, la madurez, todo contaba en esa situación.

-Creo que tu sostén está en mi escritorio. El resto de tu ropa seguirá húmeda, pero puedes ponerte algo mío. Entonces, si quieres, te llevare a casa.- Ikuto se levantó y buscó ropa interior que ponerse.

Se puso una camiseta blanca básica mientras Amu se colocaba de espaldas su sostén. La chica se volvió a colocar la camiseta que le dejó la noche anterior, la cual estaba en el suelo.

Cuando Ikuto estuvo vestido y Amu cogió su móvil, los dos se dieron la vuelta, a la vez. Ikuto se acercó a ella y quedando en frente, la miró con esos ojos que hipnotizan. La miró y ella se quedó enredada en esa mirada, sin poder escapar. Sin salida. Antes de reaccionar, el chico le quitó el móvil de la mano.

-No me has dicho quién era- abrió el mensaje pese a los bufidos de ella. No se sorprendió- Lo sabía. ¿Pensabas contármelo?

Le enseñó el móvil, enfadado. CELOSO. En la pantalla del móvil de color fucsia, ponía:

_Te espero en el Jardín de los Guardianes. Tenemos que hablar. Tadase._

Amu lo miró. Sostenía el aparato en una mano, el otro brazo al lado del costado izquierdo, la mano convertida en un puño. Aumentaba la fuerza de su mano por momentos. Rabia.

-No quería que te pusieses así, como estás ahora.

-Vamos, Amu. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Él, él es…

-Él es mi amigo, Ikuto. Solo quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Él te engaño. Casi hace que me odies ¡Casi provoca que te pierda!

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Amu miró con los ojos abiertos al ojiazul. Estaba temblando de ira. Soltó una maldición y se llevó la mano al cabello, revolviéndolo. _Contrólate_. Se acercó a ella y le devolvió el teléfono. Posó su mano ahora libre en la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola con los dedos. La miró a los ojos.

-Amu, no quiero perderte. No quiero. No puedo.

Los ojos de Ikuto eran ahora más oscuros, más cristalinos, más rotos. Su iris eran piedras de hielo quebradas y dispersas, frías y distantes. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la ventana, con movimientos seguros.

-Te llevaré a casa. Ven.

Amu obedeció y cogió sus cosas. Se acercó hasta él, aún sin saber que decir. Ikuto la tomó en brazos sin decir una palabra y, saltando por tejados de casas ajenas, llevó a la chica hasta el balcón de su dormitorio. El viaje se hizo largo, aunque sus casas no estaban muy lejos la una de la otra. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaba enfadado, disgustado? ¿Estaba celoso, quizás?

Cuando la dejó suavemente en el suelo del balcón, justo en frente del ventanal de cristal, los dos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Una débil sonrisa de parte de cada uno.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento.

Amu bajó la mirada e Ikuto se llevo la mano al cabello. ¿Cómo arreglar esto ahora?

El muchacho decidió empezar.

-Se que es tu amigo. Se que le aprecias y le quieres,-esto ultimo se le atragantó en la garganta- pero un amigo no miente. Alguien que te quiere no miente, Amu.

-Dijo que teníamos que hablar. Quizás quiere disculparse, Ikuto.

No se lo tragaba. Tadase podía haber sido un buen chico antes, pero ahora no. Ikuto lo sabía. Sabía de sus nuevas compañías, de sus salidas nocturnas y misteriosas. Pero lo que no sabía era que estaba tramando. Y si no sabía eso, no podía reprocharle a Amu.

La miró y sonrío, aunque lo que menos le apetecía era eso. Se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de ella y la besó en los labios. Solo un roce. Se apartó al cabo de unos segundos, justo cuando ella se puso de puntillas, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó de vuelta. Este beso duró más que unos segundos. Cuando la chica, en un acto inconsciente, le mordió el labio inferior, Ikuto gimió y se separaron.

-Me molesta que vallas con él, lo sabes. Pero no puedo hacer nada- el joven la besó en la nariz y pasó una pierna por la barandilla del balcón- Adiós, niña- cuando estaba a punto de saltar, se giró por última vez- Prométeme algo, Amu.

-¿Qué?

-Ten cuidado.

Antes de poder responder, Ikuto saltó. Amu se precipitó rápidamente hasta el borde del balcón, y a pleno pulmón, gritó:

-¡Te lo prometo!

A pesar de estar saltando ya a unas cuatro casas de la suya, Amu pudo ver la mano de Ikuto despidiéndola, indicando que la había oído.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Unas horas mas tarde, sobre las doce del mediodía, Tadase ya estaba esperando al lado de la fuente del Jardín de los Guardianes. Estaba inquieto, excitado. Estaba deseando que Amu llegara. Sus suplicas no se hicieron mucho de rogar.

-¡Tadase!

Se giró ligeramente y vió a Amu corriendo en su dirección. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos rojos y una camisa ligeramente grande, de color gris. Le era conocida, pero no por estar en el armario de la pelirrosa.

Poniendo una sonrisa más falsa que sincera en su hermoso rostro (N/A: lo siento. Pero escribo así, aunque sea un pecado. Muere de una puñetera vez, criajo.), Tadase se giro del todo y recibió a Amu, que se había sentado en el borde de la fuente. Se la veía cansada.

-Siento el retraso.

-No te preocupes. No llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

Gran mentira. Hacia mas de dos horas que le habia enviado el mensaje. Hacia una hora que la esperaba. La muchacha suspiro para recuperar el aire y clavo su mirada dorada en Tadase.

-¿Qué querías? Me pareció raro que quisieras verme. No hablamos desde…

-Desde que te dije que Ikuto era una alimaña que solo quería utilizarte. Que no te esperó, porque no te quiere. ¿Me dejo algo más, Amu?

La mirada de dio que la pelirrosa le mando al rubio podría haberlo matado. Si las miradas matasen, claro. Enfadada, se levantó de golpe y dio un paso hacia Tadase.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca. Solo he venido porque creía que ibas a disculparte por mentirme. Pero veo que no es así.

Se dio la vuelta. Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando el chico la cogió del brazo, volteándola. Intento zafarse.

-Amu, escúchame. No te he mentido. No tengo porqué hacerlo. Ese estúpido gato ya se ha metido en la trampa él solito. No he tenido que inventarme nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- estaba preocupada. ¿En que estaba metido Ikuto?

-Vamos. Creo que tendrías que saberlo ya. Quizás lo sabes, pero no quieres aceptarlo-soltó una carcajada- Despierta.

Amu zarandeó su brazo violentamente hasta que logró quedar su brazo libre.

-Deja de hacerte el inteligente, Tadase. Explícame a que te refieres. No tengo tiempo para esto, en serio.

-Claro, lo entiendo. Pero si tienes tiempo para estar con él. Abre los ojos.-respiro profundamente, sonrisa canina en sus labios, ojos vidriosos de excitación y deseo- ¿Te acuerdas de Easter, Amu? ¿De lo que casi nos hace? ¿De quien era su títere? ¿Quién era nuestro enemigo?

Ikuto. Ikuto era su enemigo. ¿Lo había sido alguna vez? Sabia que no. Al menos, ella nunca lo había visto así, aunque quisiese.

-Amu, Easter ha desaparecido, pero sus integrantes no. Se quienes son. Los he localizado. O mejor dicho, me han encontrado ellos a mí. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienen información muy interesante. Sobre Ikuto.

Amu lo miró horrorizada.

-No hay nada más fácil que predecir la acción de una chica enamorada. No hay nadie más fácil de controlar que una joven que se guía por sus sentimientos. Eso es lo que hizo contigo. Te utilizó. Te controló. Esa era su función, Amu. Engañarte y conseguir sus propósitos. Los de Easter.

-Eso…eso es mentira…-Lagrimas transparentes empezaron a asomar bajo sus orbes doradas. Era una pesadilla.

-¿Si? Piénsalo, Amu. Te molestaba, te seguía. Fingía que le importabas, te protegía. Solo para que cayeses y te enamoraras de él. Consiguió tu candado. No logró abrirlo y te lo devolvió, ¿pero qué más da? Easter le utilizaba, pero él te utilizo a ti también.

La cara de la pelirrosa era extraña. Sus ojos mostraban odio, rencor, tristeza y otros sentimientos oscuros. No podía ser. Él le dijo que la quería, le dijo que la había esperado. Habían echo el amor la noche anterior. Él le dijo que la amaba… La mintió.

En lo más hondo de su corazón, ahora roto, gemía una voz desesperada. Era su propia voz, queriendo gritar lo mas alto posible y sacarse todo el rencor que tenia dentro. La verdad la golpeó como un manazo. Todo lo que Ikuto había dicho, sus caricias, sus besos, sus gestos, sus palabras, todo había tenido el único objetivo de manipularla.

-Es información de primera mano, te lo aseguro.

Con los ojos vacíos, sin mostrar ni una pizca de humanidad, la chica se dio la vuelta. Anduvo y anduvo, y dejó a Tadase atrás. Solo se permitió llorar cuando estuvo lejos de él. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Se estaba muriendo. Podía sentirlo claramente. Ahí donde había estado su corazón, se extendía ahora un frío helado. Un frío que se propagaba portado su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza. Todos los recuerdos que tenia con ese traidor mentiroso se sucedían en su mente. Momentos únicos convertidos en una gran mentira gracias a una burda manipulación perfectamente ejecutada.

Sabía que vendría esa noche. Simplemente lo sabia, y lo estaba esperando. Puede que su corazón se hubiese roto, pero no en vano.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El viento mecía las suaves cortinas del cuarto de la joven cuando el silencio de la noche terminó. Un ruido se escuchó en el exterior, unas pisadas.

-¿Amu?

Ikuto entro en la habitación y busco en la oscuridad a la chica. Miro a la derecha y la encontró tumbada boca arriba, sobre la cama sin abrir. Miraba al techo, su mirada vacía.

-He decidido aceptar tu invitación. Dormiré aquí, si no te importa.

Sonrío.

Amu se incorporó lentamente. Se acercó a él, dejando su rostro visible.

Ikuto borro su sonrisa.

Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados. Aun podía apreciar restos de lágrimas en sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Amu…?

Un ruido sordo sonó en la habitación. Ikuto llevó su mano temblando hacia su mejilla izquierda. Tocó esa parte y semi-cerró el ojo por el dolor. Le había dado una cachetada.

-Debe de haber sido horrible tener que aguantarme todo este tiempo, solo para poder manipularme, ¿eh?

Ikuto abrió los ojos. Bajo su mano. Ya no sentía ningún dolor.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

La miró torciendo el gesto.

-Me siento tan avergonzada cuando pienso que te lo he puesto tan fácil…

-Amu, puedo explicarlo. No es lo que piensas.

-Solo quiero saber si es verdad –dijo- Que realmente planeaste que me enamorar de ti.

Las lágrimas no aguantaron más en sus pupilas. Dolorosamente lento, bajaron por sus mejillas, imparables.

-Este es un mal momento. Déjame que te lo explique, Amu. Tadase no…

-¡No! ¡Ahora!- el nudo que tenia en la garganta estallo-¡Solo quiero un si o un no! ¿Lo planeaste todo?

Ikuto se rascó la nuca.

-Amu…

-¿Si o no?- sollozó.

-Si-dijo Ikuto-Pero, por favor, deja de llorar.

Intentó limpiarle las lágrimas, pero ella giró su cabeza y se alejó de él.

-En realidad es todo lo que quería saber-llevó su mano hasta sus ojos e intentó limpiarse las lagrimas y dejar de llorar. No podía.

-Necesito que me escuches…

-¡No! Escúchame tú a mí. _¡Las personas que te quieren no mienten!_

Algo se rompió dentro de Amu, y no aguantó más.

-Vete. No quiero que vuelvas. Vete.

Ikuto intentó acercarse, desesperado.

-¡Vete!

Paró en seco. Amu volvió a limpiarse los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba sola. Las cortinas seguían ondeando en el aire y el cielo estaba oscuro. No había Luna esa noche.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Tadase contemplaba el cielo oscuro y las estrellas en el Jardín. Era interesante lo fácil que había sido convencerla. Aunque nada de lo que había dicho era mentira. Bueno, quizás algo. Pero no todo, y eso era lo importante.

Tadase contemplaba el cielo oscuro, y se dio cuenta de que no había Luna.

-Easter quería utilizarte, Amu. Todavía quiere. Y ya que tenerte de mi lado será imposible en esta situación, solo puedo tenerte en el lado contrario. Contra mí.

_Unos ojos rojos como el rubí centellearon con malicia._

**Gentecilla, se que merezco morir, pero aquí estoy. VIVA. JAJAJAJA.**

**Dado que en estos tiempos que corren los fanfics que puedo encontrar son, sin ofender a nadie ni a sus historias, catastróficos, necesitaba escribir. He acabado este capitulo (que para mi ha sido largo, la verdad) gracias al impulso que me ha dado la alegría de leer un nuevo capitulo de La curiosidad mato al gato después de varios años. Repito, no quiero ofender a nadie, ni mucho menos, pero hay FF que no tienen sentido ninguno. Animo y animare siempre a todo el que quiera plasmar sus pensamientos, sentimientos e inspiración en Fanfiction, pero pensad antes si valen la pena. Es una verdadera pena, pero he visto cosas que sencillamente son basura, al menos para mí. Dada mi opinión, solo quiero daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios, que solo me ayudan a seguir. Se que este capitulo deja un poco jodido al personal, pero quiero acción, y he decidido extenderlo y escribir algo nuevo. Easter será un buen enemigo, y será divertido escribir. Prometo que no será lo de siempre. **

**Respecto a mi otro fic, Unidos, necesito estructurarlo. El primer capitulo es solo un prefacio, y quiero hacer una gran historia, con mas de 15 capítulos, si me es posible. Lamentablemente, mi tiempo para escribir es reducido.**

**OS QUIERO.**

**Nata-tan Mashiro**


	12. Oscuras intenciones

Técnicamente, tener roto el corazón resumía la vida de Amu en dos únicas cosas: comer helado y llorar cubierta por dos mantas (a veces tres). El dolor que sentía correr por sus venas no parecía querer marcharse de su pequeño cuerpo, y eso tenía una serie de consecuencias. ¿Sinceramente? Ninguna buena. Su humor había cambiado por completo y su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Uñas mordidas, pintadas de esmalte negro. Cuerpo escuálido y débil. Pelo rosa corto alborotado, sobre todo en las puntas.

A veces se levantaba, dejaba la cuchara y se miraba en el espejo de su tocador. Las preguntas iban y venían, pero una resaltaba sobre las demás en un rojo intenso. "¿Cuándo he dejado que lo que siento por Ikuto me haga esto?"

El chico en cuestión llevaba mes y medio sin dar señales de vida y eso la aliviaba. En parte. Por otro lado, debía admitir que estaba preocupada por ese traidor. Porque, en serio. Recapitulemos. No solo la había engañado para llegar a sus oscuros objetivos cuando formaba parte de Easter, sino que además había ido tan lejos como para seguir manipulándola hasta hace poco más de dos meses. ¿La razón? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Pero la verdad, tampoco le interesaba lo mas mínimo. El no lo había negado. Lo había admitido sin pudor mientras ella rompía a llorar por la mayor mentira en la que se había visto envuelta jamás.

Antes tampoco era una chica muy atrevida. Pero era fuerte. Sabia defenderse de lo que le hacía daño y mantenerlo a ralla el tiempo suficiente para que dejase de importarle.

Es irónico, ¿verdad? Cómo tu mundo de adolescente incomprendida se desmorona delante de tus ojos, incapaz de mover un dedo para evitarlo. Incapaz de destruir lo que te hace daño, porque por desgracia también es lo que más quieres. Ikuto era su primer amor. El único. El de verdad. Y sin embargo lo había perdido tan rápido como se había perdido a ella misma.

Los parpados de Amu se abrieron y un oscuro color miel reflejó las suaves luces que atravesaban la puerta de cristal del balcón. Era bastante tarde y el cielo era tan negro como el alma de la joven.

A Amu siempre le había gustado el color negro. Era el más poderoso de todos. El negro puede acabar con cualquier color, bañarlo con su oscuridad y hacerlo pedazos, romperlo, resquebrajarlo hasta que no quede nada. Solo oscuridad. Solo el recuerdo del color que antes estaba ahí y del cual no queda nada.

La chica dio un brinco de su cama. Eso es. Esa era la llave, la clave para sentirse mejor, para hacer desaparecer todos los colores que le hacían daño. Todos los sentimientos que se quedaban con ella para oírla llorar.

Sonrió por primera vez en semanas y lo decidió, así, sin más. Lo pintaría todo de negro. Todo. Utilizaría su oscuridad para no sentir nada que no fuese odio y rencor. Para reparar el corazón que una vez fue suyo, de él. El órgano que se agrietó poco a poco, con cada lágrima.

Amu cogió las llaves y salió de casa, sus pasos suspiros en la negrura de la noche. Se sabía el camino de memoria y por ello la poca luz que brillaba en la calle no le preocupaba. Sabía que era tarde, que no era apropiado ir a casa de nadie a estas horas. Pero en esos momentos, todo le daba igual. Vestida con sus pantalones negros ajustados, su chaqueta de cuero negro con varias tachuelas en cada hombro y sus botas altas negras, con hebillas plateadas, se adentró en el pequeño jardín que daba a la entrada de la lujosa casa.

Cuando estuvo parada de pie ante la puerta, la duda la asaltó por un segundo. El segundo antes de llamar al timbre.

Lo primero que oyó fueron las luces encendiéndose y a alguien maldiciéndola. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Quien le iba a decir que, en medio de la noche y tras haber tomado una firme decisión, seria a él a quien acudiría. Los actos de cada uno cambiaban según sus circunstancias.

Tadase abrió la puerta con un ojo cerrado. Al principio le costó creer que fuese Amu la que estuviese ahí, en su puerta, vestida completamente de negro. Pero si algo había aprendido es que sus planes siempre parecían ir a mejor.

-Quiero entrar.

El rubio parpadeó dos veces seguidas y se rascó la nuca.

-Perdón por mis modales. Pasa, por favor.

Amu negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, el pelo se movía de un lado a otro, desperdigándose sobre sus ojos. El color miel era ahora más oscuro que nunca.

-No lo has entendido. Quiero entrar. Quiero unirme a ti para lo que sea que tengas planeado para él.

Ahora sí, Tadase abrió completamente los ojos. ¿Demasiado bueno para ser real? Puede. O puede que no. Después de todo, una chica enamorada era fácil de manipular. Pero, ¿una chica con el corazón destrozado? Hambrienta de venganza, de destruir todo lo que se le ponga por delante. Era un arma que realmente necesitaba. Y, por destino o por azar, ahí la tenía. Espalda recta, cabeza alta y firme. Ojos oscuros como el azúcar ardiendo y una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse.

-Esto no es un juego, Amu. Esto es real y peligroso. No son sueños de niños. Son pesadillas, las más oscuras y aterradoras que puedas imaginar. Y habrá dolor, habrá armas y sangre. Este no es el bando de los buenos, y quiero que lo sepas antes de decidir nada.

Ella lo sabía. La mente de Tadase era perversa, y sus intenciones no eran precisamente buenas, y ella lo sabía y sabía que haría daño a gente. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Pero también sabía que así le haría daño a él. Le destruiría, haría que suplicase, que pidiese perdón. Pagaría por sus mentiras, por sus trampas. Pagaría por todo, y ella lo vería. Porque ahora, Tadase era el color negro, y ella lo necesitaba para dejar de sangrar.

Abrió la boca y se humedeció los labios. Tadase la miraba con intensidad, sus ojos rojos. Como la sangre.

-Prepárame para lo que sea.

Levantó su pequeña y blanca mano y la unió con la de Tadase. El pacto quedó sellado, y los blancos dientes del rubio brillaron.

En general, su vida era una mierda. No tenía mucho que perder, ni nada que ganar, y ello lo llevaba a intentar no perder nada más. Como su madre. Como Utau. Por eso Easter le tenía, literalmente, cogido por los huevos. Su vida era un completo y enredado desastre, pero entonces se chocó con esa chica de pelo rosa y sutil arrogancia, y lo que era malvado se convirtió en bueno en su interior.

¿Fortuna? Quién sabe. Quizás en realidad todo fue un error. Un error que lo acompañaba. Que no le dejaba dormir. Quizás se lo merecía. No era un héroe. Era el villano, el malvado desastre que debería acabar, junto con Easter, con ella.

Todos sabemos la historia, pero en realidad pocos la analizan con calma. ¿Quién pudo creer en realidad que el chico malo y solitario cambiaria por el amor de una pequeña e inmadura niña? Estaban condenados al desastre.

Ikuto se apartó el pelo de los ojos. Quizás todo era mejor así. Ella se habría enterado tarde o temprano. Lo sabía. Pero por una vez, pensaba que la suerte estaría de su parte, y no en su contra.

Una vez más se equivocaba. Su vida era una mierda, pero ahora lo era aun más. Sumido en la más absoluta tristeza, ni el alcohol le ayudaba a salir de allí.

El sonido del disparo le ensordeció los oídos por lo cerca que había estado de volarle la cabeza. Se giró con una rapidez propia de un felino y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Amu estaba allí, estaba delante suya. Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro con los brazos cubiertos por encaje y unas botas de piel, también negras. Era como una pieza más del cielo oscuro. La capa le tapaba el rostro, pero él sabía que era ella.

Amu levantó la vista y dejó caer la capucha de su cabeza. Su pelo rosado era lo único que resaltaba en la oscuridad. No estaba sola. Tadase estaba detrás de ella, vestido de traje, todo negro. Todo era negro y oscuro.

Cuando pensaba que nada podía ir peor, Amu lo miró. Lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, como si lo odiase al instante. Clavó su mirada en él, y sonrió.

-Hola, gato negro de la mala suerte


End file.
